False Gods and Magic
by Scififan33
Summary: ON HIATUS AWAITING REWRITE. Harry always knew the wizarding world would turn on him again so he made plans. Dr Potter is of interest to the SGC. Once there his life is never normal again. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or SG-1_

 _So after doing the 2 chapters for New Worlds to See I was asked if I could do a full story. Harry's backstory will obviously be different as he isn't Death's Marked here but this will still have some of the same things as the False Gods and Gates._

 **Chapter 1**

Harry had seen this coming ever since Fourth Year. The Wizarding World was fickle and too willing to go along with whatever they were told. Now with Voldemort dead people were beginning to whisper. He was too powerful, too secretive, he'd been connected to the Dark Lord…. maybe he was the next Dark Lord. It hurt even if it wasn't unexpected. He loved magic, Hogwarts was his home. But one by one his friends were drifting away, unable to understand that dying changed you, that being free of the Horcrux had changed him. Ginny had thought he would come back to her after it was done but he found she no longer held any attraction for him. Despite everything she was still in many ways a child and he wasn't. that cost him the support of most of the Weasley's and Hermione, although the twins and Bill still sided with him. it had been Bill who had helped him the most thanks to his contacts. When the notice for his arrest came he was ready. He looked over his belongings and then took the time turner the goblins had given him before taking a last look at Sirius childhood home before twisting the time turner, activating it. As Ron lead the Aurors inside all they could do was stare as Harry Potter faded away.

* * *

"Doctor Potter!"

Harry raised his head from the newspaper exclaiming that the terrorists threatening England had been dealt with and smiled at the student approaching his table. "Hello Grace. What has you all excited?"

"Like you don't know? Thank you so much, I know it was your recommendation that got me in."

Harry chuckled and shrugged. "You did the work; you deserve the chance."

"I'm going to America! This is going to be so great. I know it won't be like here, Oxford is way older than any of their schools but this is…"

"I get it. Congratulations and good luck." He watched her run off and shook his head, to think that in a way she was actually three years older than him. he knew somewhere in Scotland Harry James Potter was lying unconscious in the Hogwarts infirmary, exhausted. And yet here Doctor Hadrian Orion Potter was enjoying the spring sunshine in Oxford and twenty-six years old. Time travel was enough to make his head hurt. He put the paper aside and finished his tea before heading back to his office to finish packing up. He was leaving the university to do some field work in Pompeii with Doctor Phillips. It would be nice to put his other degree to work rather than teaching linguistics. Right now digging in the dirt sounded like a lot of back breaking fun. He made his way back to his apartment once he was done with his office and finished packing away his belongings to be put into storage. He would be in Italy for at least two years, there was no point paying two sets of rent during that time. Once that was done he went for one last wander around London and found himself staring at the leaky cauldron only to stare as Hermione walked out and onto the street. It was one thing to know he was now older than them but it was another to see it. She looked tired and sad and he realised this must be when she left to find her parents and return their memories. Despite everything he did feel bad that she'd had to do that to them. He turned away and went back to his apartment for the last time, wanting a good night's sleep before his flight.

* * *

Life on a dig was different but he was having the time of his life. It wasn't his first dig, he'd gone on a few while studying for his degree but that had been as a student, it was different being one of the guys in charge. Dr Phillips was an interesting character who made sure everyone tried every aspect of working a dig while also trying to make sure they all had fun. Harry was the youngest of the staff, closer in age to several of the students, but none of them treated him like a kid. A lot of the site had been excavated already but they were digging in a new section on the outskirts of where they believed the city finished. Digging through layers of ash was messy, hard work but they were all hopeful that soon they would find something.

* * *

Harry put his book down and rubbed his eyes, thankful he no longer wore glasses even as he stared out at the city. Rome was an amazing place he wouldn't want to live there permanently. Too noisy for him, after London, Oxford and the occasional trip to Rome Harry had decided he didn't like big cities to live in. Visiting was fine but he wanted to live somewhere he didn't spend forever stuck in traffic. He turned off the lamp and got into bed, he was heading back to the dig in the morning and wanted one last good sleep in a proper bed before his vacation ended and he went back to backbreaking manual labour. Not that it bothered him considering what he had spent his childhood doing, not to mention magic helping him stay backache free. He knew there was at least one other magical on the dig, they had shared grins when everyone else had complained about their various aches and pains but hadn't spoken.

It wasn't like she would ever suspect she who she was working with, another reason to thank the goblins. His scar had faded after his temporary death and a handy potion had altered his physical appearance just enough that even if he was the same age as the Harry who had just jumped back in time no one would think they were the same person. His hair had been tamed and lightened slightly while his skin had darkened a tone or so not to mention he'd put on some extra height. He was still slender but no longer too skinny, archaeology helped build muscle more than Quidditch ever had. At most someone might assume he was his own distant cousin or something. It made life a lot easier.

* * *

Harry put his brush down and shaded his eyes with his hand as he spotted the jeep. "We expecting anyone?"

"No." Dr Phillips answered as he moved to confront whoever was in the jeep. Seeing someone in American military uniform and a civilian get out was surprising but so was being waved over. "Dr Potter, Dr Daniel Jackson and Major Davis of the US Air force, they want to talk to you."

Harry nodded and led them over to the currently empty research tent. "How can I help you gentlemen?" Dr Jackson…he knew that name from somewhere.

"We have a job offer for you Dr Potter."

"Harry please." He passed out water bottles since it was a hot day and they gratefully took them to drink.

"Harry. Call me Daniel. You've written some papers that have gotten notice and it's been decided that you would be a good fit with our program." Daniel explained excitedly, he'd read all of Harry's papers and was happy to find someone else who had made a name for themselves so young.

"And the fact I'm not American?"

"You wouldn't be the first multinational recruit or the only Brit. It will be mainly translation work with the possible occasional dig. The pay is good."

Harry chuckled. "I don't care about pay. But why is the military interested in translators?" He studied the Major, he was confident but didn't strike Harry as a front line soldier.

"Classified." Was the immediate response and Harry crossed his arms, leaning against the table.

"Not interested."

"Major Davis, Harry…please. The Major is right; the project is classified but I can tell you there is no other job like it. We're learning new things every day. Yes, publishing is difficult due to the classification but it's worth even that limitation."

"Jackson…. you're the one who theorised the pyramids are older than generally believed."

Daniel winced but nodded. "Yeah."

"And then some jerk made you out as an alien nut just because it didn't mesh with his beliefs. I read the paper, you never mentioned anything unbelievable."

"Uh, thanks." He got out a file. "Here. The most I can give you to look over. The number for our hotel is in there if you change your mind. We'll be here another two days."

"Alright, I'll read it and let you know." He saw them out and went back to work. That night he opened the file while lying on his cot and began to read. There wasn't a lot there, mission reports with almost all the text blacked out, some vague translations and some artefact pictures. He had to admit the mystery was tempting. He had a good thing here though and a position back in Oxford to return to in a few years. It was…safe and since when did he chose safe. He sighed and got his phone out, texting the number he'd been given.

* * *

Harry looked around his new apartment and sighed before opening the first box and beginning to unpack. It would be easier with magic but he didn't use it much anymore, preferring to do things by hand when he could. Colorado Springs had cheaper rent at least which meant he had been able to get a larger apartment in a nice part of town as well as a car. He'd prefer a bike but was wary of riding to and from work on one in the snow. He had two days before he had to show up at the mountain and he was looking forward to learning what the big deal was. He'd seen Daniel's reaction when he said aliens, but that wasn't possible, was it?

* * *

Harry stared at the massive ring in awe as it spun and then a pool of water seemed to form, four soldier emerging from it. "Okay, very cool." He muttered and Daniel snickered. He could feel the ring, it wasn't just stone or metal, it was something else. "So aliens."

"Aliens. Some good, a lot of them bad." Daniel led him down to where the linguistics department had its offices. "This is yours. All the introductory reading is on the computer. You have a bunk on base but it's a shared room so I suggest not spending the night too often." Harry put his computer bag down and then followed on the rest of the tour, meeting the medical staff and a few of the other science departments. "Sam, this is Doctor Harry Potter. Harry this is Captain Sam Carter, my teammate and an astrophysicist."

"Nice to meet you Captain." He offered his hand and she shook it.

"You too Doctor. New linguist?"

"Yeah, Daniel got me away from Pompeii." Harry grinned and Sam laughed.

"Yeah, he's good at that. I need to get back to this." They left her to work, continuing the tour until finally ending up back in Harry's new office. He looked around the bare room, glad his boxes had been delivered. He started opening them up and putting up his books and various possessions, making the office far more personal. Then he turned on the computer and got to work setting it up to his preferences and then reading all the briefing papers, he had a lot to go through. He was just glad he'd been given the spell the Ministry to shield magic so that he didn't affect electronics too badly, after all the Ministry was in the middle of London and didn't affect the city. Why Hogwarts didn't use the spells as well was a mystery. Then again they were all stuck in the Middle Ages. This was beyond anything he'd imagined when he'd read the file Daniel had given him. He almost wished he was going to be on a team going through the Gate, who knew what he could learn out there.

 _TBC….._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine  
_ _Thanks for all the great reviews!_

 **Chapter 2**

Harry ducked into the storeroom and listened to the soldiers moved passed. Was there anyway his first week at work could get work? He wasn't sure what was happening, all he knew was everyone was acting really weird and it had happened shortly after his boss had received a delivery of a sarcophagus of all things. Once the cost was clear he moved back out into the hallway and towards Sam's lab. It was a longshot but so far only the other guys were acting weird. He turned the corner and froze, raising his hands. "Don't shoot!"

"Harry?" Sam called warily and he nodded.

"Please say you can explain why everyone's acting weird."

"And you're not?"

"Well if you count hiding in supply closets. I was in my office and there was a racket and yelling and then it went the sort of quiet that is never good. So I locked the door and turned the lights out to make it look like I wasn't in there and then hid. Someone tried the door and then moved on. I've been making my way here since, with stops to hide from soldiers."

"So you haven't met Hathor?" Janet asked and Harry frowned.

"Who?" his answer had them all reaction and then he jumped slightly as Teal'c moved into view from where he'd obviously been hiding and ready to knock him out.

"A Goa'uld Queen, she has taken control of the men." The Jaffa answered.

"What about you?"

"I am Jaffa."

"Okay… so what do we do?"

"You stay here and hidden Dr Potter." Janet ordered. "We don't need her getting you too."

"They've locked out communication with the outside, try and get a message out. Just make sure to tell them to send women only."

Harry hesitated but then nodded. "Be careful." He warned as they left, all armed with live ammunition which was not good for the controlled soldiers. He looked around Sam's lab for anything that could be used to send a signal and ended up fiddling with a radio since the computer was out with the mountain's internet down totally. The door shifted and he dove under a table. He slowed his breathing and didn't move, hoping to go unnoticed which didn't work as two soldiers grabbed him. He lashed out with a foot, sending the first to the floor unconscious. But then his world went black with a sickening crack.

* * *

Sam glared at the Goa'uld that had her friends so totally under her control and then that anger turned to horror as Harry's limp form was carried in and put before them. There was some blood at his temple, revealing how he had been caught. Another, groggy looking, soldier was helped in and Sam felt a flash of happiness that Harry had fought back. Hathor smiled and reached down to caress Harry's cheek. **"And who is this?"** She asked.

"Doctor Harry Potter, he works under Daniel."

Hathor smiled and then gently breathed on his face only for Harry to begin to cough and wheeze. Green eyes opened and he rolled onto his side, coughing hard. "What the hell is that stench?" He choked out and Hathor reared back in shock even as Sam couldn't help a startled laugh at his words.

" **Take them away!"**

Sam winced in sympathy as Harry was tossed into a cell hard and a guard moved to stand in front of it. With his head injury he wouldn't be much help in a break out anyway.

* * *

Harry stared at the guard even as he felt his magic healing his wound and purging that horrid pheromone fully. Good thing he hated anyone trying to control him and his magic agreed with that or he'd be following that Goa'uld with the other men. So how to get out and stop her? He'd stopped carrying any sort of wand years ago, not wanting to risk it being used to find him. His wandless skills were very good but there were just some things you needed a wand for, like invisibility. He sighed and leant back against the wall, letting his magic work.

He startled awake at the sound of a commotion and moved to the door to see the General go down. "Sam!" He called and she moved to unlock his door.

"Yeah, my career is over."

"Don't worry about it. I can fix him up as good as new when this thing's over." Janet answered before moving to check on Harry.

"Great. So he can bring me up on charges." Sam muttered and Harry laughed even as one of the other female soldiers appeared with Teal'c.

"I am pleased to see you, Captain Carter."

"I'm glad someone is." Sam gave the two men a shaky smile. "Lock these guys up and stay here." She handed Teal'c a gun and then looked at Harry who rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess, stay here and help guard them?

"Or head back to my lab and keep signally for help. I don't know how you didn't fall under her power last time but let's not risk it again."

"Fine." He agreed and she offered him a handgun.

"Can you shoot?"

"Yeah, one of my dig supervisors made sure all the students could and I've kept in practice. Get the feeling I'm going to be upping that practice after this." He took it and checked it over. He watched them leave before turning to help get everyone into the cell.

"They'll stop her, won't they?"

He looked at the young airman and smiled. "Well they are half of the infamous SG-1." She laughed slightly but nodded.

* * *

Harry leant around the corner and took a few shots, keeping the soldiers back before grabbing the radio he'd taken from the wounded Airman Saunders, they should have left more people with them. "Captain Carter, this is Potter, you read me?"

"I hear you."

"We've got company, any chance of help?"

"I am on my way." Teal'c spoke over the radio and Harry sighed in relief.

"Thanks."

* * *

" **We demand that the woman you call Carter be brought before us so that we might gain retribution."**

"Captain Carter does deserve to be punished, my queen, but she does not know what she is doing. I beg of you to show mercy." Daniel pleaded for mercy even as Sam and Jack snuck into the room, now armed with tranquilizers and their radios off despite not liking being unable to contact the others.

" **She deserves no mercy from us. She will make amends with her death."** Hathor started as Jack and Sam stood from cover, shooting the four airmen serving as her guard.

"I don't think so." Sam snapped at her only to be hit by Hathor's ribbon device. She hit the wall hard and collapsed.

" **You have failed us, our love. You will not fail us, again."** Hathor's eyes glowed as she stared at Jack. He stood there, frozen, staring back and she raised the ribbon device again. Sam staggered to her feet and fired her pistol at Hathor, hitting her several times. Hathor fell under the water, the water boiling and the tub burst into flames.

"Nooooo!" Daniel screamed even as burning larvae fell from the tub. Sam and Jack rushed to pull the airmen from the room.

"Get these airmen out of here. Daniel, move it. Let's go!" But Daniel stood frozen, just staring at the tub even as a shape rose from it and left the room. "Come on, Danny."

"Unauthorized Gate activation. All hands to the Gate room. Unauthorized Gate activation." The computer stated over the speakers and they rushed to the observation room. Sam hit the control for the blast door and it rose to reveal Hathor standing before the wormhole. She stared at them for a moment before turning to walk through/

"Where did she go?"

"Chulak. We have to go after her." Sam answered as the wormhole shut down.

"We will. Not right now."

"Hey. What's going on? I must have…blacked out." Daniel stared around in confusion.

"I guess she needs to stay in proximity to keep control."

"Control what?" Jack asked and Sam frowned, looking between the two men.

"What? What are you talking about?"

* * *

Harry covered Teal'c as the Jaffa moved down the hall to find the soldiers obviously disorientated. "Put your weapons down." He ordered and they stared at him in confusion before slowly obeying. "It is safe Doctor." He called and Harry emerged, supporting Airman Saunders. "We should move to the infirmary, Doctor Fraiser should look at both of you." He moved to carry the airman and Harry walked beside him through the corridors.

A few minutes later Harry was sitting on a bed, waiting for someone to check him over despite knowing he was totally fine now. Well that had been a lot more excitement than he had been expecting. Having to shoot as their own people had not been something he enjoyed at all.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Janet asked as she moved to his bed.

"Fine, no headache or anything anymore." She tipped his head to the side to examine where she knew the wound to be.

"You're a fast healer." She commented even as she cleaned the area and then left it uncovered. "No driving or alcohol for forty-eight hours just to be safe."

"Alright."

* * *

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked as she watched Janet work. Harry was watching as well, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Probably nothing we can use. Maybe we'll at least get a cellular level analysis on the Goa'ulds, maybe we even find some DNA information."

"A lot of that will probably be mine." Daniel admitted, looking disgusted.

"Ew."

"Yeah." Daniel agreed and then the General entered and the military officers jumped to their feet.

"General Hammond, sir." Sam greeted nervously.

"At ease, Captain. At ease, Doctor."

"Thank you sir. About your head, I'd like to explain that if I could."

"Captain, I'm putting you and Dr Fraiser up for a commendation medal. Dr Potter you will also be receiving a civilian commendation."

"Well, thank you sir, but I can explain…" She stopped in confusion, looking over at Fraiser. "You are?"

"If you hadn't kept your wits about you and done whatever was necessary, we could have put this entire planet at risk. Good job, ladies and gentleman."

"Thank you, General." Harry smiled slightly at the General who nodded.

"Well, that's all." The General walked away and Sam couldn't help smiling.

"Nice job." Jack grinned at her.

"Yeah." Daniel agreed and Sam ducked her head, smiling.

* * *

"You okay?" Harry looked at his boss as Daniel walked into his office.

"Dr Fraiser finally cleared me to drive so yeah. What about you? It can't be easy accepting what happened."

Daniel shifted uncomfortably. "I'll manage."

"You sure?"

"Trust me Harry, the Goa'uld have done worse. I'll be fine."

"Alright. I'll see you next week then."

"Enjoy your weekend." Daniel smiled and left and Harry grabbed his jacket before leaving the base.

* * *

Harry looked up from his work as a young girl walked in, holding Captain Carter's hand. "Well hello."

"Hi Harry, I'm just showing Cassandra around. Cassandra this is Harry, a friend of mine."

"Hello Cassandra, it's nice to meet you." He shook the young girls hand with a smile and then the two left him to his work. He was so buried in his work he missed the base nearly being destroyed by a bomb in the girls' chest! But in the end they found out she just had to stay away from the Gate and everything would be alright. And now Doctor Fraiser had a reason to go home at a reasonable hour.

 _TBC…._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 _Someone commented that Harry would never leave, but what has the British Magical world done for him to stay? This wasn't' people he didn't know turning on him, it was everyone. He literally had no one left on his side. I think he loves Hogwarts and magic itself but other than that all that world has given him now is pain. And who said he's totally cut off, there are other magical governments. As for an archaeologist/linguist not being needed other than Daniel, there was a department of them, example Rothman. If Daniel tried doing all the translations for other teams, plus his own and go through the gate he'd drop from exhaustion in seconds._

 **Chapter 3**

Harry stepped into the corridor, he was sure he'd heard something, only to see a man walk through the wall. "Whoa." He didn't jump only because he was used to people walking through certain walls that served as portals to the magical world. The man tenses and Harry raised his hands. "Easy mate, not armed."

"My apologies for startling you. I am looking for Captain Carter."

"Oh, you're one of the people SG-1 brought back." Harry hesitated, technically he should call for soldiers but he'd heard the talk and disagreed. It was their right not to tell about their technology, not like Earth had any right to it just because they got this lot away from a dying planet. "I think he's in the Gate control room but I'm not positive. Want me to check?"

"You are not going to report my presence?"

"Why should I? you haven't threatened me or anyone else. Your technology is just that, yours. Earth has no right to it."

"A point I wish your leaders saw."

"They're military, they see the Goa'uld threat and know we have no defence against a space attack so they just want to take anything that could help, no matter who they piss off along the way. I think we need allies more than tech, allies will come with their technology to help defend a friend after all."

"You are much smarter than they are then. I am Narim."

"Harry. And you have to be smart to work with Daniel. Come in, best keep out of sight till you find her." He led Narim back into the office and then called the control room. "Hey Sam. Just thought I'd check if we're still on for bowling on Saturday while I had a few seconds free." Harry smiled as he listened. "Great, looking forward to it. Don't work too hard." He hung up and turned to Narim. "She's there."

"Thank you." He touched something on his wrist and walked towards the wall. Harry watched him walk through it and smiled before going back to work on the translation. It looked like Latin but someone had fun twisting it and adding bits from something else. If he could figure out the something else, then he could hopefully translate it. Of course he also emailed off a report to the Magical President on what was going on. Those in the know in the Government thought they had kept the Stargate secret from their Magical counterparts, boy were they wrong. Obviously they had been taken in fully by his goblin made background or else he never would have been approached to work for the program. But through him the magical government was kept in the loop, just in case. It had been part of the deal in his being allowed in the country by them when they'd seen the name Potter on a Visa application. They'd bought the goblin background too, distant cousin of James who had been home-schooled on the continent before returning to England to attend University. When they'd seen where the government wanted him to work they had demanded to see him and then offered him a nice deal, he could use whatever magic needed in defence of the world without ever being prosecuted plus he was given dual citizenship so long as he kept them in the loop. He'd said yes. If the Goa'uld ever invaded magic would be needed to fight back.

* * *

He looked up as Daniel walked past looking very determined. "Boss?" he called and the other man paused before looking in.

"Better stay in there and busy Harry, don't need the whole department dragged into this."

"This…. you're going to help them escape." He nodded. "Good luck."

"I'll need it."

* * *

"General Hammond. Sir. The refugees…they've disappeared." The airman reported nervously, this would not look good on her record.

"What do you mean, disappeared?" Colonel Maybourne demanded angrily.

"I mean…like Poof! Sir. They went through the walls."

"I told you to keep guards inside the room to prevent that from happening again."

"We were inside the room, Sir. I stood in their path myself."

"And?" He snapped. General Hammond remained quiet, not at all upset and he suspected he knew where they were heading.

"They went right…through me, Sir." She admitted just as the alarm sounded.

"Attention, all personnel. Off world activation. Unknown source." That had them rushing for the control room.

"What the hell's going on?" Hammond demanded of Sam and sergeant present nodding at Jack when he spotted him hovering as well.

"The mainframe's having a nervous breakdown. Now the iris is failing." The poor sergeant looked rather lost.

"Why is the blast door down? Get it up." He ordered and it rose to show Daniel, Teal'c and the Tollan in the gate room.

"What are they doing. How did they get here?" Maybourne demanded but no one was listening to him.

"Gate's dialing. Chevron six engaged."

"Doctor Jackson, this is Colonel Maybourne. What you're doing is a court martiallable offence." Maybourne called over the intercom and Daniel placed his hand to his ear as if straining to hear him making Jack smother a grin.

"He's not in the military, Colonel, and I think it'll be kind of tough to find a civilian law to cover this." He pointed out once sure he wasn't going to laugh.

"I'll have you removed from this program for ever if you do this." The Colonel tried instead.

"Chevron seven is locked." The gate activated.

"Wherever you send them, we'll hunt them down."

"We're not sending them anywhere, Sir. The Gate was activated off world. Someone is sending for them." Sam pointed out.

"Who?"

Daniel, the Tollan and the SFs looked at the Stargate. Lya walked through and stood at the head of the ramp smiling. The Stargate closed behind her. "Hello." She greeted softly and Daniel made his way up the ramp.

"Hello, Lya." He greeted with a smile.

"All personnel in the Gate room. This is Colonel Maybourne. I have a Presidential order to take the aliens with me. Do not let them pass. Use force if necessary." Maybourne ordered over the intercom. The SFs stepped forward, weapons raised.

"Your race has learned nothing. But you have. The Tollans are most welcome to join the Nox. Please come." Lya waved them forward and Omoc stepped onto the ramp, walking to Daniel.

"Narim was right about you. Perhaps in time we'll meet again." He nodded at Daniel as the rest of the Tollan began walking onto the ramp. Narim, with Schrödinger in his arms, turned to look up at Sam, smiling slightly at her.

"Stop! Take one more step and I'll be forced to have them open fire." Maybourne shouted.

Lya shook her head, closed her eyes and raises her arms, shocking everyone as the Stargate opened behind her. "Come." The Tollan disappeared.

"Fire! Fire!" The weapons held by the SFs disappeared from their hands. Lya backed into the Stargate and left before it shutdown.

"God, I love those people." Jack whispered as Teal'c joined Daniel on the ramp. Maybourne glared at Hammond and Jack before leaving. Jack and Sam followed the General down to the gate room. "You did good, Daniel."

"What of Maybourne?" Teal'c asked.

"Oohh, he's not a happy camper." Sam grinned.

"There'll be hell to pay when he gets back to Washington." Hammond agreed as Jack moved to stand beside Daniel.

"What?" He asked, seeing the expression on his friends face.

"Oh, just thinking what the little guy with funny hair once told us."

Jack grinned. "The very young do not always do as they're told."

Daniel smiled as well. "Yeah."

* * *

"Good work Daniel." Harry put the glass of sparkling water down in front of him. "Figured champagne and allergy meds aren't a good combination."

Daniel chuckled but clinked glasses with his second. "Thanks Harry."

"Any trouble coming from this?"

"From Hammond, no. Washington? We'll have to wait and see."

"Either way it was the right thing to do."

"Yeah. How's that translation for SG-8 going?"

"Can I strangle whoever mangled Latin so badly?" He asked with a straight face and Daniel laughed.

* * *

"Doctor Potter to the briefing room."

Harry blinked but stood and grabbed a notepad and pen before heading out into the corridor and then the elevator. He got out and made his way to the briefing room. "General."

"Take a seat Doctor." The general ordered so he sat opposite SG-1…. with one person missing.

"Daniel?"

"Missing. We're hoping you can translate this stuff and find him." Jack nodded at the screen as various artefacts and tags popped up on it.

"I'll do my best. Anything else about the place that might help me narrow things down?"

"The symbol of Korosh-ni was before the gate. It is for any Goa'uld or Jaffa who may pass through. Loosely translated it means, "Turn back." It is placed on worlds Goa'uld destroyers have wiped out and left contaminated. This planet's entire surface will be, in your terms, radioactive."

"Okay so work fast." Harry muttered. "Can I have everything sent to my office sir?"

"Done Doctor."

"Alright, I'll let you know when I have something." He retreated to his office and got to work, sneaking a Pepper Up to work through the night. SG-1 eventually went back to the planet to look for more information but half an hour later the claxons sounded.

"Doctor Fraiser to the Gateroom." That had Harry up and running. He met up with them in the hallway, Daniel lying on a gurney with a bunch of sterile pads held to his upper arm and shoulder even as Fraiser administered what looked like painkillers. But he was alive and Harry slumped back against the wall in relief.

He waited until it quieted down before going into the infirmary to find Daniel with the head of his bed raised as he drank some coffee. "I don't want to be department head so please stop getting hurt."

Daniel looked up and smiled when he saw Harry. "Sorry, hazards of the job."

"Joy. You okay?"

"Staff blast to the back of my shoulder, some scrapes and bruises but yeah, I will be."

"You know I got called in to try and work out what happened to you so…..what happened to you?"

"It'll sound crazy."

"Crazy than alien snakes possessing people?"

"Point. As far as I can guess some sort of alternate timeline where neither of us joined the program."

"Then how'd they get it going?"

"Doctor Carter."

"As in Sam not in the military?"

"And engaged to Jack."

"Wow. So obviously more changes than just us."

"Apophis was systematically wiping the cities out, I barely got out before the mountain self-destructed."

"Any chance he's on his way here?"

"I think so." He showed Harry the paper with the gate address. "They received a message saying the attack came from here. There are enough similarities since the gate opened that we have to look into this."

"Agreed. I'll sleep better with that checked out. Guess you'll be sitting it out though."

"Yeah."

"I'll keep the department running while you're recovering and gone on this."

"You're a lifesaver Harry."

"Just remember that when it's time for reviews. Get some sleep Daniel."

* * *

"My heaven. I've heard enough of this." Harry listened to Senator Kinsey's voice via the listening charm he'd placed earlier after hearing about what was going on. He could already tell he didn't like the man at all.

"Senator! The Goa'uld were bombarding our cities from space. We were defenseless against their weapons."

"Doctor Jackson, I do not suffer fools gladly."

"Nor do I, Senator, and I'm telling you, when we killed Ra two years ago, we set into motion a chain of events that will eventually lead to an all-out attack on Earth by the Goa'uld."

"If this is so, why have they waited?" the senator pushed.

"It would take time for Apophis to assemble the necessary forces." This time Teal'c's voice came over the charm.

"Right. Their society is feudal. It would take time to build an army. Look, all I know is the location that they're going to launch the final attack from. If you don't believe me, just let us dial in the coordinates and let us go there and find out."

"How many ships, Dr. Jackson? Has anyone detected their approach?"

"Uh, I can't be sure of the exact details. I mean there were, there were differences between that reality and…and this one."

"Oh, of course there were."

"I am not crazy."

"Nor am I, Dr. Jackson. Neither am I unused to eleventh hour pleas. Though never have I heard one so desperate as this."

"Senator. They are coming."

"Then I say, let them come."

"Where do you get this bureaucratic bull? You're talking suicide." Jack finally spoke up, the sarcasm practically dripping from his words and Harry grinned.

"Colonel O'Neill. You underestimate this great nation."

"It is you who underestimates the enemy. We have challenged Apophis. He will not rest until the people of this world worship him as their god." Teal'c explained and Harry shook his head, knowing the man wouldn't listen.

"There is only one God, sir. And I do not believe for one moment that He will allow what you are trying to tell me to come to pass. We are after all, one nation under God." Yep, a religious fanatic. He heard a chair scrape across the carpet.

"And you think God is going to save us?" Jack spat in disgust.

"The Goa'uld believe they are gods. And your beliefs will not dissuade them."

"If the Goa'uld do come, then we will be able to tell them that we have buried our 'gate in the ground forever and will never step through it again. If they challenge us, we shall prevail."

"You're a fool." Daniel sounded defeated.

"And if they do not come, which I think is infinitely more likely, then at least Pandora's box will have finally been closed once and for all. Now if you will excuse me, I have business to attend to."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry it had to end like this." Harry wasn't sure who that was but assumed it was Samuels.

"Get out of here!" And the General was mad.

"General Hammond, I would like to request permission to return through the Stargate before it is permanently sealed. If this world does not intend to continue its struggle against the Goa'uld, then here I do not belong."

"I think I'm going with him." Jack's words weren't a surprise; he was a soldier who say a fight that needed fighting.

"I can't allow that, Colonel. I'm sorry, but you know that. The President has made it perfectly clear if we were unable to convince the Senator we would cease operations effective immediately."

"Sir, there are still two SG teams offworld."

"We'll keep the light on until they return. But that's all I'm authorised to do."

"So…what? That's it?'

"That's it, Colonel."

"It can't be."

"With all due respect, sir, it's…"

"Sir, with all due respect, the good senator is an ass." Daniel cut in.

"He is an elected official of the government we are sworn to serve. Whether we agree or disagree, he's made his decision. Our commander-in-chief has given us our orders accordingly. I expect you all to carry them out. Dismissed."

Harry heard them all leave so canceled the charm and instead sent an emergency message. If the Goa'uld were coming Earth could not be left unprepared.

 _TBC…._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

 _People keep saying this is like a long prologue and when is Harry going to be main. Hate to point this out but this is normal. SGC has a flagship team already. Harry is a simple translator here, of course he's not going to be in the thick of things, unless Daniel as his superior is out of the picture. He will not be joining a team on a permanent basis or anything like that. But more and more will change because he is there, helping in the background and sometimes foreground. things will change once he's away from the_ _sgc._

 **Chapter 4**

Harry left the base and drove back to his small home. After tomorrow he'd be out of a job which really sucked. Working for the SGC was the whole reason he'd come to America. He went inside and made a pot of teas before sending off a message to the US Ministry. After that there was nothing he could do until he heard back so he went online and began looking at possible positions for someone with his qualifications, just in case. He picked up an ancient text written in Parseltongue and went to work on the took two hours for a reply to come through and he stared at it in shock before re-reading it. He groaned and let his head hit the wall. How would taking care of Kinsey fix this? The order to close the program down had already gone through. Though it would stop further issues to take the bigoted idiot out. And it didn't say he had to kill him. He went into his bedroom and broke out his gear, changing into the black dragon hide, trousers and boots, a black turtleneck went on and then the matching dragon hide jacket went over the top. He slipped a few potions into his belt as well as some knives and then vanished, glad he'd tagged the man with a tracking charm in the hallway.

Harry slipped into the hotel room and past security to find the Senator fast asleep. A few whispered words in Latin and then a potion down his throat and his work was done. He left the hotel the same way he'd entered and then randomly apparatus around the country for a bit before heading home to get some sleep. Instead he found a new message telling him that they had to know if the threat of attack was genuine and he sighed. Not like he could apparating to another planet! Which left only one other option. He packed a bottomless bag with everything he might need, including the clothes he'd been wearing and then went to have a long, hot shower. He set his alarm and managed three hours sleep before he was dressing and leaving for his final day on base to help clean out the department.

Everyone at the base seemed in a sort of shocked daze, unable to believe it was really over. Daniel was silent as they worked even as some of the other scientists talked amongst themselves. Eventually Sam came to collect Daniel and Harry activated the listening charm.

"Hammond's given up. They're going to bury the 'gate day after tomorrow." He heard O'Neill say after several minutes of silence.

"Then I must return through the Stargate as soon as possible."

"Yes, we all should go through the 'gate as soon as possible." Daniel eagerly agreed with the Jaffa and Harry straightened up slightly, listening intently even as he packed some of Daniel's thousands of books.

"Whoa whoa whoa, go through, to where?" Sam interjected.

"To the coordinates I got in the other reality."

"Daniel, dammit!"

"Jack—it was real."

"Hey, even if it was, how do we know that that address correlates with this reality?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there?"

"We should enter the coordinates and attempt to open the 'gate."

"Okay, hold on. Has anyone considered that we would be in gross violation of orders? Sir, we would be court-martialled the second we got back." Sam argued quietly, obviously not wanting to be overheard.

"If. If we got back."

"Jack, if we don't go through, what I saw in the other reality could happen here. This whole planet could be wiped out. Now in the other reality, by the time I left, Sara was dead, Carter, your whole family was dead, hell, I was dead. Everyone was dead."

"Daniel, I got it."

"Okay, well don't you think we should see if we can stop the same slaughter from happening here? Let me ask you something, Jack. If we don't go through now, and the Goa'uld do attack later, how are you gonna to feel?"

"How are just the four of us going to stop the attack anyway, even if we do go through?" And Sam was still trying to be the voice of reason but he hoped they decided to go, five of them would have better luck stopping this than him alone, even with magic.

"Well, we'd have a lot better chance now than we would trying to stop an overwhelming onslaught later. Trust me—I have seen it."

"If the coordinates are for a Goa'uld world which is not on the Abydos cartouche, the Goa'uld will most likely not expect us. I believe a medical attack could be successful."

"Surgical attack, Teal'c. It's called a surgical attack, and I'd feel like an idiot."

"Sir?"

"I was answering Daniel's question. If we don't do something now, and they do attack later, I'd feel like an idiot. We go".

"I too will go." Teal'c agreed and Harry could feel Sam hesitating.

"It's not an order, Captain."

"I understand that, Colonel. Thank you. I'm going." She finally conceded and Harry smothered a grin. So he was finally going on a mission with the infamous SG-1.

* * *

Harry geared up, once again in his black clothes and then slipped into the armoury to nab a sidearm. He then made his way silently and invisible to the gateroom and settled in to wait for SG-1. He stayed still as Daniel and Teal'c brought in a MALP before heading for the control room. He grinned as the klaxons sounded. "Attention all personnel: unauthorized Stargate activation."

"Carter, close the blast doors and corridors to Alpha and Charlie. Disable 'em." Jack ordered, well the whole base knew where they were now.

"I need an authorized officer's security code to disable." She answered and he leant over the keyboard, typing quickly.

"There you go." He offered and she locked the area down even as the wormhole established.

"All right, MALP's on its way." Daniel called as he sent it through the gate.

"Should reach its destination in 3…2…1." She called and they all looked to the screen only to find it black.

"What happened? We lose signal?"

"No, sir. We are receiving video. Point of arrival is dark. Switching to infrared." She flipped it over and a DHD came into view as well as some large crates.

"Looks ancient Egyptian." Daniel commented as he leant closer.

"Possibly Goa'uld." Teal'c agreed.

"No signs of life in the immediate vicinity of the probe." Sam studied the readouts from the probe.

"Security breached." The computer announced and Daniel looked at the screen. "They just got corridor C-9 open."

"All right, let's go." Jack grabbed his gun and they moved out. SG-1 rushed into the Gate Room only to hesitate as they saw the man waiting at the base of the ramp.

"Harry?"

"You've been teaching me to read the language, if you need to split up you'll need another translator." He pointed out calmly.

"Dr Potter…."

"I know the risks Colonel. I'm coming." He stated firmly and Jack sighed but waved him on. They ran up the ramp and through the Stargate. Hammond and Ferretti entered with troops just as Teal'c entered the wormhole. As soon as he was through the gate Jack yanked his night vision goggles down and scanned the room. He removed them and turned on a flashlight, as did the others. There was no light except for that from the flashlights as they fanned out.

"Daniel, send back the MALP."

"Doesn't look like there are any doors or windows."

"Many Goa'uld facilities disguise doorways within their structure." Teal'c answered as Daniel began to dial earth.

Harry wandered over to one of the crates and tapped it lightly. "Hey Teal'c, what are these things?"

"Transport containers. Much like your shipping crates.

"So they're shipping something through the 'gate?"

"Or receiving."

"Let's have a look inside, shall we?" Jack grinned and Harry nodded. The Stargate activated and Daniel commanded the MALP through it. Teal'c opened a crate and Jack and Harry peered inside.

"Cool. What are these things?" The crate interior showed two staff weapons and some smaller devices. Teal'c picked up one of the smaller devices.

"This is a Goa'uld zat'nik'tel. A weapon using a different form of energy less powerful than that of a staff weapon. Less destructive but still quite deadly." The Stargate disengaged as he spoke.

"Sweet. Pass 'em out. What'd you call it?" he tossed one to Harry who hit the button experimentally, causing it to uncoil.

"Zat'nik'tel."

"Right. Let's call it a zat gun, huh? How do you fire it?"

"One need only squeeze it here to fire." O'Neill did as instructed and extended the zat to the ready position like Harry's. Harry squeezed again and his shut down. He slipped it into his belt.

"The Goa'uld take great pleasure in discharging the weapon only once on a subject, causing him great pain, disabling but not killing him. A second shot will kill most subjects."

"Nice." Sam smiled as she put hers into her belt as well. A whining noise began and built in intensity.

"What the hell's that?" Jack asked, looking around for a threat. Harry hid a wince at the noise, it was not pleasant.

"What's happening, Teal'c?"

"I am unsure." The sound continued to build, then there was a clunk and a shimmering and everyone except Teal'c went flying across the room, though Harry managed to simply fall to his knees. Daniel fell down the stairs in front of the Gate and landed face down.

"Everybody okay?" Jack called as they all regained their feet.

"Yeah, what was that?"

"Felt like some kind of weird planetary shift." Sam offered and Harry shook his head.

"Felt more like a sudden, massive acceleration to me." He argued.

"We should dial home immediately." Teal'c was frowning in concern and Jack nodded.

"Do it, Daniel."

Daniel dialled Earth and hit the centre activation crystal, but the DHD glyph lights went out and nothing happened at the Stargate.

"Daniel?"

"What? I dialled home just like I did a minute ago, just like I've done a million times before."

"Well, do it again." He ordered and Daniel tried again only to get the same result.

"Uh oh."

A door to the room began to open and SG-1 scrambled to take cover around the room. Six Jaffa marched in. Daniel spotted his night-vision goggles on the floor and glanced over at Harry who was closer to them. The Jaffa opened a crate and a large metallic sphere floated out of it over to the Stargate. Harry was flat on his stomach, one arm reaching for the goggles but he snatched his arm back as the Jaffa turned and marched out, leaving the sphere suspended inside the Stargate circle. They waited a few seconds before coming out of hiding, the door closed but the lights remained on.

"I always get a happy tingly feeling when I see those guys." Jack complained even as Harry picked up Daniel's goggles and tossed them to him.

"Teal'c, what is this?"

"It is a Goa'uld long-range visual communication device. Somewhat like your television, only much further advanced."

"Think it gets Showtime? Can you open that door?"

"Now that I know its location, I believe I can." Teal'c worked on it for a few seconds but the door opened. They moved into the corridor and the doors closed behind them. They hid from the Jaffa going the other way, then moved out down the corridor. They wandered for a while before Teal'c opened another door and they entered the room.

"A sarcophagus?" Harry asked and Daniel nodded. It was pure gold and as garish as the others he'd seen.

"Oh, great. More snakeheads. Teal'c, any idea which one's in here? Teal'c?"

Teal'c was looking at something; the rest join him. They stared out the large window only to see stars streaking by and Harry stared in awe. "We're not on a planet, are we?" he asked and Teal'c nodded.

"That is correct. It appears we are aboard a Goa'uld transport vessel."

"And that jolt was…" Sam looked to the Jaffa.

"Hyperlaunch."

"Teal'c, why didn't you tell us we were on a ship?"

"I was not sure. I have never been aboard a Goa'uld vessel such as this. Most accelerate very differently. Most do not contain Stargates." He explained even as the doors opened and a Jaffa entered, aiming a zat at Jack even as the others took cover, unseen.

"Tel-ko-nak!"

"Hey! How ya doin'? Uh, seen a bathroom around here?" The Colonel ducked as the Jaffa fired his zat; the shot hit the view screen and dispersed. Sam came out from hiding and zatted the Jaffa twice. Teal'c zatted him a third time, making his body disappear. "Okay, one shot hurts 'em, two shots kill 'em. The third shot…"

"Disintegrates him."

"Oh, great. You didn't feel this was worthy of mention, I take it."

Sam gestured at the screen. "The blast spread across this area like there was glass here. This is a force field of some sort."

"That is correct. There is no transparent material capable of withstanding this velocity."

"Or temporal displacement. We're traveling faster than light, right?"

"That is correct."

"So the ship must have been in orbit around a planet when we 'gated here. Then it—it launched or left orbit, which would explain why we can't 'gate home." Harry offered, that was not good.

"The point of origin isn't valid anymore." Daniel agreed, it made sense.

"Well, I suggest the three of you figure out how to get us back home." Jack gestured at the three scientists. He knew Sam and Daniel could handle themselves but Potter? He'd heard he'd help hold back some of the soldiers under Hathor's influence but holding a corridor was different to actual fighting.

"Sir, the only way to that would be to turn this thing around and go back to where we started."

"Right, I'll just go tell the pilot." Daniel offered.

"Teal'c, you know how to fly one of these things?"

"Of this I am unsure. It appears to be of a new technology."

"So, you couldn't turn this tub around, I take it."

"I am qualified only to pilot the Goa'uld death gliders. I suggest we relocate to another chamber as soon as possible. Royal sarcophagi are rarely left unattended for long." They left the room and made their way through the corridor. Jaffa approached so they quickly hid. The Jaffa passed by and SG-1 entered a new room; Jack watching the passing Jaffa through a hole in the wall.

* * *

"Holding up Doc?" Jack asked as he passed Potter a rations pack.

"I'm fine Colonel. We academics aren't that fragile." He smirked and Jack chuckled.

"Alright. Teal'c said you can shoot?"

"Yeah. Learnt years ago for safety. Digs tend to be in the more…interesting areas after all. A lot of us can shoot and fight."

"Huh."

"I can also use a sword, knives and staff. Classical upbringing. My side of the family might not carry the title anymore; doesn't mean we've ditched tradition."

"Title?"

"Yep, got a cousin who will be a Lord once of age."

"You get more and more interesting Doc."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He took a bite of his rations and grimaced but swallowed, he'd eaten worse. At least this was nutritious unlike the scraps his 'family' had sometimes fed him. He felt bad lying about his childhood but it was what fit the background he'd been giving and it was how he should have been raised. Learning it all after going back in time had been fun but exhausting and he'd had an unrelenting teacher.

* * *

"Jack? It's happening." Daniel whispered as they stared at the hangar full of death gliders being prepared for launch. He heard Harry swear softly in Latin behind him as they took in the hundreds of ships. "We're on an attack ship headed to Earth."

"Okay. Well, we've got some problems then."

"Teal'c, how fast can this ship go?"

"A Goa'uld ha'tak vessel can travel at ten times the speed of light."

"Okay, so if we are heading to Earth, then we have a long time."

"Based on what?" Harry asked as they pulled back, hands tight on their weapons.

"Based on the coordinates of the planet we gated to." She answered.

"We didn't gate to a planet, we gated to a ship." Jack argued softly as they reached an empty room.

"Yeah, but that ship had to have been in orbit around or on the surface of a planet in order for those 'gate coordinates to work. So, based on the location of those coordinates, even if we were traveling at ten times the speed of light, it would take at least a year to get to Earth, probably more."

" _ **Mol jaffa. Tim lokeem rel roconnai."**_ A voice echoed through the ship.

"They're being summoned to some sort of gathering." Daniel translated and they watched Jaffa pass in the corridor from a small hole in the wall. The Jaffa were moving the sarcophagus along the corridor.

"Okay, let's go."

"Wait a minute. Go where?"

"Wherever they're goin'." Jack answered as Teal'c opened door to corridor. They moved out cautiously, not wanting to be seen as they headed back to the Gateroom.

The sarcophagus was in this room now. Jaffa, female acolytes and priests were gathered around it. The large metallic sphere hanging inside the Stargate came to life, revealing a live image of Apophis.

" **Chel hol, Jaffa. The end of a dark moment in Goa'uld history approaches. Soon we will wipe out the scourge that plagues us. I will re-join you as we come out of the shadows. Until then, you are to follow all orders of my son, as if they were my own."**

SG-1 snuck into the room and hid among the crates, Harry whispering some concealing spells for extra safety. They watched as the sarcophagus opened.

" **Bow down now. Show me your reverence for my son. The mighty warrior, Klorel!"** Apophis commanded as Klorel stood up in the sarcophagus.

" **Tel kol, Jaffa. Kel, Apophis. Re nek Klorel."** The young man called, voice distorted like all Goa'uld.

" **Re nek, Klorel."** Apophis responded even as Jack stared in horrified anger and Skaara dressed as a Goa'uld, his eyes flashing gold.

Daniel grabbed his arm to keep him from doing something stupid as the room slowly emptied until the team was alone. Jack pulled free and began to pace.

"He called him his son. That's sick!"

"Not exactly a chip off the old block." Harry offered.

"The Goa'uld inside Skaara is probably the son of the one inside Apophis." Daniel grimaced, Skaara was his brother-in-law and seeing him like that hurt.

"Thank you, Daniel, that's encouraging."

"I'm just tryin' to help."

"O'Neill, what is our plan of attack?"

"We're going to split up. Carter, you, Daniel and Potter start plantin' C4 all over this ship."

"And what are you and Teal'c going to do?"

"We're going to try and grab Skaara."

"Sir, are you sure? It-it would be like trying to take Apophis."

"They do not know we are aboard. There would be little reason to keep him under heavy guard."

"Okay, but with respect, sir, I think you're making an emotional decision here."

"Maybe, but it's also the best strategic decision."

"Is it?" Harry knew it wasn't, it was like him rushing after Sirius due to the vision. "Shouldn't we wait to move till closer to Earth? And have an escape plan for after grabbing him?"

"Jack has a point. If we can capture him, maybe we can get through to the old Skaara. Kendra said that she could fight past her Goa'uld when it was still inside of her." Daniel offered in support of Jack.

"Let's go."

"Sir. Contingency plan." Sam tried.

"C-4."

* * *

The three of them ducked into the hanger and looked around, taking cover behind some crates. "All right. Those things have to be fuelled by something, and fuel is usually combustible, so…"

"So if we blow up one, we'll probably start a chain reaction."

"Right." She handed out the C-4. "Split up and stay out of sight, we'll tag three gliders as far apart as possible to make sure the reaction starts." Harry took his and slipped away, sticking to the shadows as he made his way across the hanger. He slipped the explosive onto the ship near the engines and set the timer like Sam had shown. He went to re-joining them only to swear and duck down as a group of Jaffa, probably the pilots approached. He glanced around and saw another door. He caught Sam's eye and shook his head when she went to raise her weapon. He indicated the door and she nodded so he moved towards it, managing to get into the hallway, but not one he recognised, brilliant.

* * *

"We need to go back for him."

"We don't know where that door led Daniel. We'll plant what we have and then look for him. He has more C-4; he'll find spots to plant his." She soothed as they entered the Gateroom again. She moved to the gate and attached the explosive to the back of it. "The naquadah in the 'gate will magnify the explosion."

Daniel stared at the metal sphere. "I'm just hopin' they can't see us through this thing."

The door to the room began to open. Sam and Daniel moved to hid behind the Stargate platform. Klorel entered, followed by Jack, Teal'c, and four Jaffa. Klorel knelt before the metal ball, and it came to life with Apophis' face.

" **Shin'tel, Klorel."**

" **Father, I wish to present you with a great gift. The traitor, Teal'c. And, I present the human that recruited him."**

"Hey Pops."

" **Silence! Klorel, where did they come from?"**

" **I do not know. We found them after departure."**

" **How many more came with you?" Apophis demanded.**

"Thousands. We brought a whole army."

" **I assure you, Father, there could be no more."**

" **You have made me proud, my son."**

" **Do you wish that I keep them until our re-joining?"**

" **No. Teal'c must suffer the most painful death a Jaffa can know. Removal of his prim'ta. Let his new master watch him suffer and die."**

" **What about the human?"**

" **You may choose his method of death, but do it soon. It is almost time for remoc."**

" **Yes, Father."**

" **I look forward to seeing you at our destination. Lek tol."** Apophis' image faded from the sphere. A priest, two female acolytes, and more Jaffa enter. The priest unsheathed a two-pronged knife.

"Skaara, don't let this happen. Don't let 'em do this." Jack pleaded even as Sam and Daniel silently readied their weapons, they couldn't let Teal'c die like that.

" **Na-nay."** Klorel commanded and the priest stopped. **"Take them to the peltac."** He ordered and the Jaffa escorted them out, followed by Klorel. Sam and Daniel stood up from where they were crouching behind the platform.

"Daniel, we're going to go after them."

"Wait a minute, when are we going to blow the ship?"

"We'll detonate only as a last resort."

"Listen, I wanna save them as much as you do, but if we get captured or killed, there is going to be nobody left to blow this ship before it gets to Earth."

"That's why I set a timer. If we don't deactivate it in 24 hours, it'll go automatically. Okay? Besides there's no sign they've caught Harry, he can detonate them if needed."

"Okay."

* * *

Harry ducked behind a pillar and waited until the footsteps faded. Activity had picked up a lot and he was worried for the rest of the team, had they been caught? He opened the door and peered inside before grinning, this was perfect. He slipped inside and moved between the rows of crystal loaded boards, it was obviously their version of a computer core for the ship. If this blew it should cause catastrophic damage. He planted the last of his charges and then hid at the back of the room as two Goa'uld entered, from their dress they were low ranked but still hosts. He could hear them arguing but it wasn't loud enough for him to make out so he shifted closer and then ended up on his butt as the same strange sensation went through the ship, they were slowing already? Unfortunately, he didn't land silently and the two Goa'uld spun around. He rolled to his feet and came up aiming his zat at them. The three of them remained still and silent, a Mexican standoff.

" **You are of the Tau'ri."** The woman stated and Harry nodded.

"What of it?"

" **The traitor Teal'c and one of your people have been captured and taken to the peltac."**

"Why did we slow down?"

" **We have reached the Tau'ri."** The male answered, he was the only one of the two armed, with a hand device.

"Why tell me?"

" **You have us at a disadvantage."** The woman answered calmly and they all knew it wasn't true. Harry cocked his head to one side, studying them.

"Thanks for the info." He lifted the zat and saw them grip hands. He fired once, hitting them both and they went down. "I suggest you get off this ship before something bad happens to it." He told the semi-conscious bodies before leaving the room. That had been very weird. Why had they told him anything and why had he warned them. No two people were alike, was it possible some symbiotes weren't as bad as others? He shook of the distracting thoughts and began making his way through the ship, looking for the peltac.

* * *

"Sir, I think we have another situation. We just spoke with Cairn deep-space radar, and they picked up two large blips passing Saturn. They're heading towards Earth." Sergeant Harriman explained.

"Any identification yet?" General Hammond demanded.

"Not yet, sir. NASA's just repositioning Hubble right now. Then we should be able to get a closer look."

"Guess Doctor Jackson is lucky."

"How so, sir?"

"He won't have to be around to watch his nightmare come true for a second time." He returned to his office and picked up the red phone. "This is Major General Hammond. Let me speak to the President."

* * *

Harry ducked out of sight and then peaked around the corner, seeing the crowd of Jaffa. Some were carrying the unmoving forms of SG-1 while others carried Skaara's bloody body towards the Gateroom and the Sarcophagus inside it. Looked like he was a little too late to the party but he ducked into the peltac as soon as it was empty. He stared out the window at the Earth spinning innocently beneath them and closed his eyes, focusing his magic. "Expecto Patronum." He breathed, mind fixed on the message he wanted to send. Prongs formed in front of him and then leapt through the view screen and towards the planet. Harry sagged against the controls and then frowned as his hand brushed something. He bent to look and grinned at the sight of the C-4 hidden there. This ship was nicely wired to blow but the second one he could now see needed to be dealt with as well.

* * *

"O'Neill?"

Jack's hand felt Teal'c's cheek. "Teal'c. Ahh! Teal'c. I can't see!"

"I am blinded as well. It will pass."

"What the hell was that?"

"A Goa'uld shock grenade. Though extremely painful, its effects are temporary."

"That's good to hear." Jack felt behind him, accidentally colliding with Sam's head. She bit him on the hand. "Ow—God—ow!"

"Colonel? Sorry, sir. It's just so dark."

"Carter, it's all right. I like your attitude."

"It isn't dark. We're blind. And we failed."

"All right, take it easy, Daniel. We've been in worse situations than this."

"Not to my knowledge."

"Thanks, Teal'c."

"Right now they're getting ready to wipe out the major cities of Earth. They'll do it from orbit, out of reach."

"Daniel…"

"Jack, I've already been through this once before. I've already seen this before."

"Daniel, will you relax? You've been through it before, and you survived. We're just having a bad day."

"Colonel, I think I'm starting to see something."

"My sight returns as well."

"Now, that's what I want to hear. Carter, if someone comes in here, you bite 'em in the hand!"

"Yes, sir!" The door whooshed open and they got ready to attack only to stare in shock at the dark haired young man.

"Need a hand?" Harry asked with a smirk and Jack shook his head.

"Let's move. Good work Doc."

"No problem. All the C-4's planted, even found their computers to blow."

"Very good work." They moved through the halls cautiously and Jack turned the corner to come face to face with a familiar Jaffa. "Bra'tac?" he asked in surprise before Bra'tac hit him and he collapsed.

"Fools! Hashak! You doom yourselves. It is all I can do to keep you alive. Do you know all I have done to regain the trust of Apophis and join this campaign? Hm? Hm?"

"Tek ma te, Bra'tac."

"Hello again, old friend. Your son grows strong. One day he will be a great warrior. But you should not have come."

"I stand by my friends. I believe this world may be our only hope in one day overcoming the false gods."

"Yes. As pathetic as that may seem at the moment, I agree."

"You do?"

"I may even have been able to save this world had you not interfered."

"Hey! What do you think we've been trying to do? It is our world you're talking about here."

"Enough, human! This is not the place to talk of these things. I have been ordered by Apophis himself to execute you—an order I intend to disregard. Come!" he turned and led them along with two other Jaffa through the ship. He glanced at the team and noticed Harry. "Your team grows larger."

"Master Bra'tac this is Doctor Harry Potter. He is a scholar like Doctor Jackson and a brave warrior." Teal'c introduced them and Harry bowed his head to the elderly Jaffa.

"It's an honour to meet you sir."

Bra'tac nodded and kept walking. They entered a room and he pointed at the black vest scattered around. "Here are your weapons. You will need them."

"Erm, Bra'tac, you mentioned something about saving the world. Care to elaborate on that?"

"By assaulting Klorel, you have made that impossible."

"Why?" Harry asked as the others gathered their things.

"Among the Goa'uld, a Pharaoh's power is more often challenged by their sons than by their enemies. Once we had joined battle with your world, I was prepared to lead my wing against Apophis, in Klorel's name."

"Apophis would assume your attack was ordered by Klorel and reciprocate. A daring plan!"

"I had hoped to drive a stake of mistrust between them. Now I fear they will bond against their common enemy."

"What bond? Klorel's dead." Jack snapped, still mad he'd been forced to kill one friend in order to save another.

"He will rise again."

"The Sarcophagus." Harry stated since he'd seen them carrying the boy that way.

"Wait a minute. You put him in that thing to bring him back?" Jack snarled at Bra'tac and Sam put a hand on his arm.

"I knew it would delay their attack until he arose. Perhaps when the warships of your world attack…"

"Um, excuse me, did you say "the ships of our world"?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Surely you have such vessels?"

"Well, we have a number of, of…" She stammered.

"Shuttles." Harry, Daniel and Jack said together.

"These shuttles—they are a formidable craft?"

"Oh yeah. Yeah. Bad day." Jack groaned.

"We accelerate. Klorel has risen." Teal'c said as they felt the ship shift.

"Then the campaign has begun. Once we launch, we will do what damage we can."

"How many in your wing?"

"Three."

"Three?!"

"Teal'c makes four."

"Oh well, four."

"I have trained these warriors since they were Chal'til. They have sworn their lives to me. It is no simple thing to ask." Bra'tac snapped back, getting angry over his attitude towards their upcoming sacrifice.

"And we appreciate it, believe me. But what are the odds of taking out a ship like this, with four gliders and ... maybe a shuttle?" Harry offered to calm things down.

"A Goa'uld attack vessel is heavily armed, shielded and capable of launching a legion of gliders against us. I would say slim."

"Okay, call me a pessimist, but I think it's time for a new plan."

"We offer to lay down our lives for your world, Human. You cannot ask more."

"No, I can't. But I think a better idea is to get the other guys to lay down their lives for their world first, hmm? How long before the C4 goes?"

"Forty-one minutes, sir."

"Okay, with any luck at all, this ship is going to blow within the hour. It might be a good idea for us to get to the other one. Can you do that?" Jack asked and Bra'tac nodded. They left the room and Harry dug through the tactical vest he was wearing.

"Colonel." He passed the detonator over and Jack took it.

"Okay so we can now detonate when we want which is good."

"Have you more of this 4C?" Bra'tac asked.

"It's called C4."

"The answer is no. We used it all to take out this ship."

"Well you guys must have something left."

"We shall have to cross that bridge when we come to it." The old Jaffa master stated and Harry bit back a laugh at hearing the saying from the stern man.

"You know, that particular cliché—doesn't always work." They ship suddenly lurched and they all grabbed the walls to remain standing.

"What was that?" Daniel demanded.

"Something impacted the shields." Teal'c answered calmly.

They rounded a corner and came across a patrol. Harry and Jack fired quickly, taking them all done. "Not bad. The peltac is two decks above. This way!" Bra'tac snapped. They came to another corner and paused to peer around it.

"Looks clear." Sam whispered.

"No. There are sentries in every corridor."

"Carter, how many grenades?"

"Two left."

"Grenades?"

"A crude explosive device." Teal'c answered his teacher.

"No! Observe—and learn." Bra'tac strolled along the corridor. When he reached two guards they saw who he was and let him pass. Bra'tac whipped round, felling both guards with his staff weapon. "Hmmm!"

"Not bad." Jack commented. They kept going until they reached the doors to the peltac. "All right, here's what we do."

"I will lead. You will follow."

"Right."

"You will know when it is time."

"Whoa! You're just going to walk in there alone?"

"I am Klorel's loyal servant." He tossed his cloak over one arm and straightened. Harry sent a shield charm his way to help.

" **Bra'tac."**

"My Lord Klorel" He bowed.

" **Come. Witness the power of your god."**

"I cannot."

" **Why do you defy me?"**

"Because you are not a god. You are a parasite within a child, and I despise you." Bra'tac answered without fear.

" **Jaffa, Kree Tal! I am your god!"** Klorel attacked Bra'tac with his hand device. **"And you will feel my wrath!"**

"I—die—free!" he gasped out.

"Let's go! Daniel, Potter, watch our backs." Jack ordered. Sam gave Harry her MP5 and he nodded at her, raising it and his pistol in the other hand. Daniel took the other direction to watch, his own weapons raised and ready. Jack, Sam and Teal'c rushed into the room, firing as they went. The ensuing firefight saw most of the Jaffa hit. Teal'c prevented Klorel killing Bra'tac by firing at him and making him move away.

" **Jaffa, Tal Shak!"**

Two Jaffa approached down the hall and Harry shot them both.

"Jack!" Daniel yelled as he saw more approaching his way. Jaffa marched around the corner and Daniel opened fire, hearing Harry do the same at his back. All of them went down but he missed one and the Jaffa fired, the blast taking Daniel in the leg. Daniel collapsed and harry spun, taking out the Jaffa that had hit his boss before dragging him further into cover. Jack came out and crouched at Daniel's side, angry and afraid for his wounded friend.

"Daniel! Oh, dammit!" the Colonel groaned as he saw the massive burn on Daniel's leg.

"I'll just slow you down. Just get out of here!"

"I am not leaving you here, Daniel." Jack argued.

"Get out of here! You're just going to blow up with the other ship anyway. What difference does it make? Go! Just go! I'll stay—and watch your back." Daniel argued and then hissed in pain as Harry wrapped the bandages from his first aide pack around his leg.

"I am not getting a new boss or a promotion Daniel so get up." Harry growled and Daniel blinked while Jack fought back a chuckle. Harry put his shoulder under Daniel's arm and Jack got his other side. They pulled him up and then moved into the room.

"Daniel!" Sam cried in alarm and he smiled slightly at her.

"Come." Bra'tac ordered. The team plus Bra'tac and Klorel left via the transport rings. The transport rings deposited them on the peltac of Apophis' ship. The Jaffa raised their staff weapons, but Apophis waved them down when he saw Klorel held hostage.

" **Kree, Jaffa!"**

"Come, come, come!" Bra'tac urged.

"If you fire upon us, I will kill Klorel!" Teal'c warned, one arm around the Goa'ulds throat.

" **Bra'tac, how dare you betray me?"**

"I have spent 133 years worshipping false gods—no more!" Bra'tac shot at the control panel and then left with the others, as Teal'c pushed Klorel into the room. Teal'c sealed the door by shooting it from the outside with his zat. They moved as quickly as they could with Daniel's injury.

"Colonel, the C4 on the other ship goes in six minutes."

"How do we blow this ship?"

"When we were on Klorel's vessel, I directed it closer to this one."

"If we disable the shield generator of this vessel, both will be destroyed in the explosion. Two birds with but one stone."

"This way." Bra'tac turned down a corridor. They walked what to Daniel felt like hundreds of miles until they ended up on a walkway. "The shield generators are far below. There, in the very bowels of the ship. We must climb down several decks, through the length of the ship. Then, taking our weapons, we must…"

Jack pulled the pins on two hand-grenades and dropped them into the shield generators, blowing them up. "Grenades."

"This vessel is no longer protected by an energy field."

"So that's it?" Harry asked, looking down into the fire.

"That is it."

"I think what the Doc is asking is, "What now?""

"Now we die."

"Well, that's a bad plan. Where are the glider bays from here?"

* * *

Harry and Sam lowered Daniel to the floor in an alcove close to the hanger doors. He was sweating and his skin was warm to the touch, shock taking its toll and infection setting in already. Sam rummaged through her pack until she found her medical kit, grabbing a needle she jammed it into Daniel's uninjured thigh, making him hiss in pain. "Sorry." She whispered. "Just stay with us Daniel."

"Not going anywhere." He muttered. She looked to Harry who nodded and crouched beside him, gun at the ready. She moved off to join the others.

"Carter, you and I will go in first. We'll take up positions to…" Bra'tac raised his hand to silence him. "Never mind."

"Observe!" Bra'tac carefully rolled a shock grenade into the glider bay. "Cover!" The ball exploded with a bright light and loud noise, disabling the Jaffa in the glider bay. "Now, that was a grenade! Come."

Jack slipped back to help Harry with Daniel and they made their way into the bay. "Problem." He commented, the gliders were only made for two.

"Come human, you will fly with me, Teal'c will take him." Bra'tac told Harry who nodded and handed Daniel to Teal'c who gently helped the injured man into one of the gliders. Harry hoped in with Bra'tac with Sam and Jack got in another. "Human, put this on." He threw an earpiece over his shoulder to Jack.

"Will you please stop calling me "Human"?" he muttered as he figured out how to power the engines.

"Our time is up. We've got to go." Harry called after checking his watch.

"Punch it." Sam called to the Colonel. The three gliders lifted off and flew from the bay out into space. Behind them Klorel's ship collided with Apophis's and both exploded, throwing the gliders clear.

"Bra'tac? Bra'tac? You okay?" Jack radioed

"Not bad, for an old man." He finally answered

"Teal'c?" Sam called.

"We are well too, Captain Carter."

"I don't think we bought ourselves much time. Our glider's had it." She pointed out.

"I concur."

"We got cooked pretty bad in the explosion."

"Captain?"

"We're low on power and in a fairly low orbit, so I don't imagine it will be too much longer before we burn up in Earth's atmosphere."

"Captain, take a look up."

Sam looked in awe up at the Earth. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

"Yes it is." Harry agreed, smiling sadly as he spotted Britain beneath them. It felt strange to see his homeland as just a mostly green shape far below.

"We saved it." Daniel managed a pained grin.

"Yes, we did." Jack agreed with him.

"It's going to be a beautiful sunset, sir."

"You know, Captain—this wasn't such a bad day after all."

"Not bad at all."

"We die well, Teal'c."

"More than that, old friend—we die free!"

Harry looked out the window and grinned. "Or not …" The Shuttle Endeavour came into view.

"Er Houston, this is Endeavour. We have them in sight. I repeat, we have them in sight."

* * *

Harry collapsed on his couch, utterly worn out. It wasn't surprising since he'd spent the last twenty-six hours in enemy territory, then almost a day in space as they figured out how to get them from the gliders to the shuttle and back down to earth. Of course the SGC insisted on full medicals and debriefings before they could go home which took another ten hours. So he planned to sleep for the next two days at least. The knock at the door ruined those plans and he dragged himself up to find a familiar man at his door so he let him in. "What can I do for you Agent Smith?" he flopped back on the couch.

"Nothing. Congratulations on saving the planet Doctor Potter. We received your Patronus and had our forces on alert, it is good we didn't need to use them. And thank you for dealing with the Senator as well. You should be proud of your actions."

"Too tired to feel proud."

The older man chuckled at that. "Then I will leave you to your rest. Good day." He let himself out and Harry dragged himself to shower before falling into bed. Hopefully nothing world threatening would happen for at least a few months.

 _TBC…._

 _Next chapter we meet the Tok'ra, not that Harry hasn't met some even if he didn't know it._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Don't own either HP or SG1._

 **Chapter 5**

Being back on Earth wasn't what Harry had expected. They had all been expecting reprimands, maybe being arrested, instead they'd been met with cheering and commendations for the civilians, medals for Jack and Sam. Medical and debriefing had been an experience, one he'd prefer to never go through again. Being poked and prodded for over an hour by Janet just to make sure they hadn't picked anything up had been horrible. After the debrief they'd been dismissed so he'd gone straight home and soaked in a hot bath for a few hours, trying to relax. He'd become unaccustomed to high adrenaline experiences. The next mornings paper had him grinned, apparently Senator Kinsey had made a total ass of himself while they were off planet and it was all over the news. And the press had begun digging to see what other dirt they could find on the man. He hadn't known how the Senator would act under the influence of the potion exactly, it was just designed to exaggerate a persons more unlike able characteristics, but it was working out well. In disgrace he was of little threat to the SGC.

* * *

"Harry!"

He turned and smiled as Sam walked quickly to catch up to him. "Hey."

"Busy tonight?"

"Not a thing, why?" He asked as they walked towards the surface elevator together.

"The team's going out for a celebratory dinner, a bit late I know. You were with us so we thought you'd like to come."

"Alright. When and where?"

"Texas Roadhouse, 8pm. We've got a reservation under Jackson if you get there first."

"Sounds good, I'll see you there." He signed out and got on the elevator. She smiled and headed back to her lab to finish cleaning up before heading home to change.

Harry was the second one to arrive and sat down opposite Jack, asking for a water when the waitress stopped by to give Jack a beer. "You doing okay?" Jack asked and Harry frowned.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"First battle can be traumatic. You shot to kill Doc, that's not easy."

Oh. Harry sighed and sat back in the booth. "What do you know about the trouble in England a few years back?"

"Not much, it was considered an internal affair. There was similar trouble back in the seventies I think."

"Yeah, terrorism. Government though the ringleader died in the early eighties but they were wrong. He came back stronger than ever. I'd just started on my PH.D when it started up again but I was in London when the bridge was hit. I helped pull people clear and a lot of them…I had nightmares for months after that. Armed officers and the military arrived pretty quick but it was horrible." He admitted, he'd known the attack was coming since he'd lived the time before. He'd made sure he was close by in order to help. He'd exchanged shellfire with several Death Eaters before they'd pulled back and then had spent time saving as many people as he could until the authorities arrived.

Jack felt bad for bringing battles up now, he was trained to deal with such events, civilians weren't. "Sorry."

Harry shrugged. "You didn't know. And I dealt with it. Even saw a mandatory counsellor in case you're worried. And it wasn't the last bit of violence I've seen. The Pompeii dig you hired me off wasn't my first. Digging in the Middle East isn't always the safest thing to do. It's why a lot of us were taught to shoot."

"Did you ever have to?" Jack asked even as he spotted Teal'c approaching.

"Twice."

Teal'c joined them and the subject changed even as Daniel and Sam arrived. The steaks were great and the company fun as he listened to some of the more hilarious things the team had gotten into over the last year. In exchange he gave some funny dig stories. They finally left at closing and split up to return home.

* * *

Harry sat with Major Johnson, going over cultural information for the mans team. They had a mission in three days to a world the MALP showed to be of almost Roman appearance. There was no way to learn Latin that quickly but they could learn some key phrases and how to act. Of course the klaxons went off half way through as the Gate activated, they both got up to look as Daniel stumbled down and began yelling for help. The two of them bolted from the briefing room and down to the Gate Room as injured began coming through.

"I want a full medical quarantine until these people can be examined. Colonel O'Neill and the rest?" Hammond asked Daniel even as the archaeologist pulled off his glasses, rubbing his eye.

"Right behind me, and a dozen Jaffa right behind them." He answered, moving further from the gate. Harry slung a young mans arm over his shoulder and guided him away from the wormhole to sit against the wall until he could be checked over. Jack, Sam and Teal'c came through the Gate, Sam in the middle and leaning on Teal'c's side.

"Lock it up!" Hammond opened and the iris closed, Sam looking back up at it briefly.

"Carter? You okay?" Jack asked as she straightened up and moved away from Teal'c.

"Yeah, fine. Thanks." She slowly scanned the room and Harry frowned, something felt wrong but he couldn't take the time to work out what as he helped move people to the infirmary.

* * *

Janet careful felt along the back of Sam's neck, checking for abrasions, "Sorry to have to do this." She turned and picked up a tongue depressor. "All right, open." Sam obeyed and Janet shined a flashlight in her mouth. "You had a sore throat lately?"

"A little, why?" Sam asked once the flashlight was gone.

"There's a small abrasion back there. I have to do a swab." She opened a package and removed a sterile swab. "And open." She inserted the swab and Sam nearly gagged as Janet took the sample. "Cassandra's been asking about you."

"Cassandra…Yeah, I've been so busy lately."

"She understands. Okay! You just let me know if it gets worse." Janet said as she took her gloves off before labelling the swab and passing it off to be tested.

"I'm free to go out tomorrow, though, right? We're searching for possible relocation sites for the Nasyans."

"Sure. Cassandra's gonna be at the hospital with me tomorrow, so why don't you stop by and spend a little time with her first, you know, if you can."

"I will." She promised as she got off the bed.

"Okay."

* * *

"Sam!" He called, seeing Carter ahead of him and she stopped, turning to watch him. "Heading out? I was hoping you could drop this at the post office? I missed the base mail and it's going home so the trips long enough. I'm stuck here with the culture briefing for SG9." He indicated the package under his arm.

"Sure Doctor, happy to help." She grinned and the feeling of wrongness increased but he held out the package and their hands brushed. He made eye contact and mentally swore since the thoughts he touched definitely did not belong to Sam. He let her take the package and smiled back at her.

"Got any plans today?"

"I'm meeting Cassie at the hospital. Have you met her?"

"Doctor Frasier's daughter? No but I've heard she's a good kid."

"She is. I'll see you later." She slapped him on the back and left and Harry hesitated before heading off to find the Colonel.

He finally tracked him down to the General's office and hesitated, was this enough to disturb them? But the General had seen him through the glass and waved him in. "Sorry to disturb you sir."

"What is it Doctor?"

"I'm not sure it's important but it's Captain Carter. She's…well she's acting rather oddly. I was just talking to her and everything seemed off. I'm really sorry if I'm overstepping but I just thought someone should know which was why I was looking for the Colonel since he's her commanding officer."

"Define off Doctor." Hammond ordered, he'd seen for himself during the debrief that something seemed odd so it would be good to get a civilian viewpoint as well.

"Her speech felt a little stiff, almost like someone speaking a second language. Her grin just seemed creepy and she slapped me on the back when she left."

"Do you know where to?"

"She agreed to put a package in the post for me and she said she was going to see Cassie at the hospital?"

"Very well. Thank you Doctor, we'll take it from here."

"Yes General." Harry went back to his office and slumped in his chair. Something had possessed Sam and he had the sinking feeling he knew what considering where they were. But he hadn't felt in danger at all while alone with her.

* * *

"Thanks for coming so quickly."

"What's going on with her?" Jack asked as he followed Janet down the hall of the hospital.

"I'm not sure, she won't talk to me. She said she'd see you and only you." They reached the door to her office and Janet tried the knob, but it was locked. She looked up at Jack, then knocked. "Cassandra, it's just me honey. I've got Colonel O'Neill with me." She called. Cassie approached the door, turned the lock, then turned and retreated back into the room.

"Hey." He greeted awkwardly. When he got no response he approached her and pressed his back to the wall, sliding down until he was sitting next to her. "Janet says you've been a little upset since Carter was here." Cassie moved over, letting him put his arm around her. "What happened?"

"She said she'd kill me if I told." She whispered, clutching his arm.

"Well, you don't mean kill you, kill you." Cassie nodded. "No, I doubt that."

"She said she would."

Janet was obviously upset and knelt in front of Cassie, letting her daughter know she was there for her.

"Cass, Sam loves you. She'd never do anything to hurt you." Jack stated firmly while wondering what the hell had happened. But this just added to what Potter had said.

"She would now." She put her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Why?"

"She's a Goa'uld."

* * *

SG-1, Janet, Harry and Hammond were all in the briefing room, trying to work out what was going on.

"I didn't know. I wasn't sure until I saw her lose it down there. Harry was the one to first suspect something and Cassie just confirmed it.

"Cassandra still has traces of naquadah in her blood. I think there may be some connection—a reaction that made her sense the Goa'uld." Janet hypothesised.

"How in the world did it get into Captain Carter?" Hammond demanded.

"Sir, I don't know what to say. I examined Captain Carter myself. There were no visible signs of entry. I mean, she had a small abrasion on the back of her throat, but it could have been anything."

"Are you saying it entered through her mouth?" Harry piped up in alarm.

"The parasite's goal is to attach itself to the brain stem. The soft tissue at the back of the throat is as good a place as any to start." She explained.

Jack concentrated on what had happened on the planet, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Oh, wait a minute, wait a minute. Oh my God, she was giving some guy on that planet mouth-to-mouth. There was blood but she said the guy just bit his tongue before he died."

"If a Goa'uld can infest a human with no detectable physical signs, then we're gonna have to start giving all personnel who go through the Gate an ultrasound or an MRI."

"For now, let's make sure we haven't let any more Goa'ulds through the Gate this time."

"What would a Goa'uld be doing in a Nasyan man in the first place? I mean, we certainly didn't notice any of them acting…Goa'uld-ish." Daniel asked.

"Maybe it was a setup, trying to get a spy into one of us."

"It is possible the Goa'uld within Captain Carter has already placed a device of destruction on this base."

"If there's any tampering here, I want it found. Teal'c, I'd like you to help. You know better than anyone what to look for." Hammond ordered and Teal'c nodded.

"Oh, what are we going to do about Sam?" Harry asked, worried for her.

"We're gonna get that damn thing out of her is what we're gonna do!" Jack snarled.

"Well, that didn't really work with Kawalsky. And if any of those NID guys like Colonel Maybourne find out about this, then…" Daniel trailed off, not wanting to think about what they'd do to her.

"Well, they're not going to! Right, General?"

"Agreed. I'm not giving up on Captain Carter, either. But until someone presents me with a viable option, I'm putting you in charge of interrogating the prisoner."

"Due respect, Sir, I don't think that thing in her head's going to tell me anything."

"Colonel, we need to know what that Goa'uld's doing here." He left the room and Jack sighed.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Daniel is it true?" Harry moved into step with Daniel who looked utterly hopeless.

"Yeah, there's some sort of…assassin Goa'uld after the one in Sam.." He admitted shakily and Harry gripped his arm.

"She'll be okay. We'll keep her safe."

"Maybe."

"Just don't lose hope." Harry watched him head for the brig and then returned to his office to listen to the results of the magic he had placed around Daniel, wanting to hear what was going on in there.

 **"Daniel Jackson."**

"Yes."

 **"You care about Samantha Carter as much as O'Neill and Teal'c."**

"Yes, I do."

 **"Yet, this is the first time you have come to see me."**

"I came to see if you could give us a description of the Ashrak."

 **"I will know his face only in the moments before he tortures me to death…killing your friend along with me."**

"Well, there's no way he's getting in here."

 **"You are not stupid, Daniel, nor am I."**

"He doesn't even know for sure you're here on this planet, let alone in this base."

 **"He is Goa'uld, he will find me. It's what he does. Letting me go, trusting me, is the only chance of saving your friend Samantha."**

"Then I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Sam."

 **"Alive, I can be a powerful ally. Dead, I am useless to you."**

"Then you're gonna have to give us more than empty promises."

 **"I can give her back to you."**

"We can't let you go."

 **"I'm not talking about Samantha, Daniel. I'm talking about Sha're. I know where she is."**

Well that was an interesting conversation. If it was true and she knew where Daniel's wife was then they had to get that information but there was no way they were going to cooperate with the way SG-1 was going about things. And he was not going to let some pathetic assassin kill Sam, she was his friend.

* * *

"You alright Airman?" Harry steadied the younger man and his tray.

"Y…yes sir. I'm sorry." He looked at where some of the coffee had spilled on both their shirts.

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry. I'm meant to be taking this to the brig, Doctor Fraiser's orders but…"

"You're new aren't you?" Harry asked sympathetically and the airman nodded. "Look, go clean up. I'll deliver the food."

"Sir I couldn't ask that."

"First, I'm not a sir. It's Doctor Potter if you want to be formal. Second, Sam's a friend and I'd been planning on looking in on her to see if I could get any answers. This kills two birds with one stone and let's you clean up before you get in trouble." Okay so he cheated a little to get the kid to agree but he did want to see her because he had an idea. Finally, the tray was handed over and Harry made his way to the cell. The guards let him in and he approached the bars.

Jolinar looked up at the newcomer, feeling her hosts concern at his presence, concern for him. She searched for a name and then stood. **"Do linguists now deliver meals Doctor Potter?"** She asked and he swallowed at the sound of the Goa'uld voice.

"Only when highly nervous airmen practically spill them on us." He answered, finding the appropriate opening and pushing the tray through for her to take. "I think it's mystery meat day at the mess, sorry."

 **"We have both eaten worse."**

"Is Sam in there?" He looked around and then shrugged before sitting on the floor much to their surprise.

 **"Yes. She is worried for your safety but I have no reason to harm you even if there were no bars."**

"Nice to know. So you know my name but I don't know yours."

 **"I am Jolinar of Malkshur. Why have you come Harry Potter, you could have given the tray to another soldier."**

"Because Sam is my friend. Plus, I was wondering if you posted my package."

Jolinar stared at him in surprise before chuckling. **"Yes, I did as Samantha's memories indicated."**

"Good, it's a birthday present for a friend on a dig in the Mediterranean."

 **"You are strange for one of the Tau'ri."**

"Thanks, I think."

* * *

"General? You should see this." The soldier brought up the camera in the cell block and they watched as she ate and Doctor Potter sat on the floor, talking to each other.

Hammond hesitated but then decided. "Watch through the cameras but leave them for now. It seems he's getting more of a response than anyone else has."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Is it true, that you could leave Sam?"

 **"Yes, it is dangerous and I could die but I would do it."**

"Why?"

 **"The Tok'ra do not take unwilling hosts. In the confusion I did not realise…I thought she was offering and did not realise until it was too late."**

"Ah, guess that makes sense. So you are different to the Goa'uld?"

 **"Yes. We fight from within to bring their tyranny to an end."**

"So we're basically on the same side but because you are technically the same species no one's going to believe it."

 **"Do you believe Harry Potter?"**

"Just Harry's easier and…. I don't know. I'd like to believe not every member of a species was bad but I'm pretty new at all this. Haven't met enough Goa'uld to really make an opinion though...I may have met two like you on Klorel's ship."

 **"Perhaps this will help Harry."** Jolinar dipped her head and stepped back, letting Samantha out. She gasped and stumbled slightly, in shock at suddenly having control. She put the tray aside and moved closer to the bars, kneeling down in front of where Harry was. "Harry?"

His eyes widened and he straightened up. "Sam?" he asked cautiously and she nodded before lifting her hand, watching her fingers move under her own control.

"It's me. I…I don't know how you did it but thanks."

"I just talked to her and listened Sam, no one else is. Are you okay?"

"I think so."

"I had an idea and since you're the scientist do you think it'd work. If you guys are going to have a chance, then we need a way to prove it's you talking right?" She nodded. "So we hook you up to the monitors in the infirmary, especially the ones that monitor brain waves. You both speak and it should show a difference depending on who is control."

Sam stared at him in shock before laughing in relief. "That's brilliant! I'd hug you if there weren't bars."

He just grinned and shook his head. "You can hug me if it works. Need anything the guards will actually let me bring in?"

"A book, puzzle, anything to keep both of us occupied?"

"I'll see what I can do." He stood and stretched and she passed the tray back through. "Hang on in there." He left to return the tray and wasn't at all surprised to be called to the briefing room. He took a seat beside Daniel and didn't flinch under their stares.

"Doctor Potter?" The General asked and Harry shrugged.

"The airman who was meant to deliver dinner ran into me, literally. He was practically shaking so I offered to deliver the food while he cleaned up and calmed down. It's not like I was in any danger thanks to the bars so I figured I'd try talking to her and it worked."

"What did she tell you?" Daniel asked so Harry told them everything, leaving them stunned. "Why did she talk to you?"

"Because I didn't go in there with an agenda? I just listened and asked normal kinds of questions. Maybe the sitting on the floor amused her too."

"Do you really believe it was Captain Carter at the end?" Hammond asked, it couldn't be true, could it?

"Yes."

"I will talk to Doctor Fraiser about your idea. You may take them a fictional book to read. Dismissed."

Harry went to his office and picked a book he'd actually written when he'd first travelled back,, though he'd changed the characters names as well as back stories and some of the events and had written under a fake name too. The last thing he needed was the Ministry hunting him down because of the books after all. But he'd like someone here to know the truth about his childhood even if she'd never believe it. He headed back to the cell and then pushed the book through where the food tray usually went. "They're discussing my idea and Hammond agreed to fictional books so here."

 **"Thank you."** Jolinar answered. **"Do you have more questions?"**

"What's it like? Sharing a body? Do you both know everything about each other or can you keep stuff private?" He sat on the chair someone had put inside at some point.

 **"In a true Tok'ra blending we can keep certain things private. Neither host or symbiote will intrude on the others private mental space. What Samantha and I have is not a true blending, I accessed enough of her memories to attempt to blend in while she has gained access to some of my memories but nothing that would endanger my people. Sharing a body can be a wonderful experience as you are never truly alone."** She explained, sensing he was genuinely curious. If only they had been introduced differently perhaps he would have been open enough to consider blending himself.

"Why the scene in the Gate room? You seemed so desperate to get away."

 **"My people are in danger, there is a traitor in their ranks, the one who sold me out to Cronus. I must warn them."**

"Maybe we could send a message?"

 **"That would require the address to the world our base is on."**

"Which is sensitive information you wont give. Okay." He stood as the door opened and General Hammond walked in with Doctor Fraiser and more guards.

"Captain Carter and Jolinar, you are being transferred to the infirmary to implant Doctor Potter's suggestion. Will you come willingly?"

 **"Of course General."** Jolinar answered calmly, allowing their hands and feet to be shackled before calmly allowing them to lead her to the infirmary. Harry watched from the corner as the leads were attached and various screens turned on before they began questioning them. In the end they had as perfect a proof as possible that Sam could speak for herself so they decided to leave her in the isolation room of the infirmary rather than the cell as long as she remained cuffed to the bed when she didn't need the facilities. **"Thank you."** She called to Harry as everyone was leaving and he nodded.

"You might as well come too Doctor." The General motioned for him to follow SG-1 to the briefing room and he sat next to Daniel again. "The question remains, what do we do now?"

"This really changes things? That snake in Kowalski fooled everyone, who's to say this Jolinar isn't doing the same thing? We can't trust it!" O'Neill snapped angrily.

"She seemed genuine to me General. I don't like the idea of trusting a symbiote but if she's being truthful then staying with us puts them both in danger from this assassin that was tracking Jolinar not to mention her people needing to know about a traitor."

"Teal'c?" Hammond turned to the silent Jaffa.

"Jolinar of Malkshur appears to be truthful. If the Tok'ra do exist, we should form an alliance with them. They could be of great aide in our fight."

"Right….and when they start asking for hosts who's gonna line up first?" O'Neill growled.

"According to Jolinar they don't take unwilling hosts Colonel; Captain Carter was an accident."

"A likely story."

"There's not much we can do, I'll pass this all on to the President and await orders. In the meant time, double security, just in case the assassin did manage to get through the Gate. Thank you gentlemen." They left the room and Harry headed back to the infirmary.

He had the sinking feeling the assassin had come through and it was much harder to guard even an isolation room than a cell. He settled in on a stool near the door with some work and Jolinar stared at him for a second before going back to their own reading. He was startled when an hour later she got off the bed and stood staring at the door. "Sam?"

 **"You need to leave Harry, now. The Ashrak is here."**

"I'm not leaving you to him." He slid off the stool and behind the door so that he wouldn't be seen. The guards in the room reacted to the information too, turning to the door but it was too late. Gunshots ran out and they fell, instantly being disregarded by the man who entered. He didn't even look behind him to see the hidden wizard.

Jolinar felt a flash of pain for the fallen soldiers but was relieved when Harry remained hidden, especially since he was unarmed. She liked him, he was smart and compassionate. If she was not already mated she would have considered him. But now she would never see her mates again. 'I am sorry Samantha. I will protect you as long as I can.' She whispered to her host, gently suppressing her to protect her from what was to come.

"Interesting weapons these humans use. **Kree shak, Jolinar. By decree of the Goa'uld System Lords you will die with dishonour by the power of the Hara'kash."** He activated the device on his hand.

 **"Hear this. The days of the Goa'uld System Lords are numbered. Tell them that I died with hope. My death only feeds the fire that burns strong in the Tok'ra."** Jolinar stared right at the Hara'kash, refusing to be cowed even now. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement but refused to look and give Harry away. And then there was only pain and she fought the instinct to cry out. Dimly she heard the sharp sound of shots and to her shock the pain stopped. She fell back against the bed and watched as the Ashrak turned slowly only for another three shots to take him in the upper back and head. He collapsed, the glow fading from his eyes in death and she looked up to stare in shock at Harry who was still aiming the soldiers gun at the downed assassin. He moved forward slowly to check the body and kick its weapons away and then he was at her side, helping her stand.

"Jolinar? How bad is it?" he eased her back up onto the bed and she was grateful to be lying down.

 **"We will heal Harry. Thanks to you."** She whispered and he smiled softly.

"Rest. The cavalry's on its way." He soothed and she found her eyes drifting shut in exhausted sleep, she had used a lot of her strength in protecting Samantha.

When she next woke it was to hear a hushed argument nearby so she remained still to listed.

"This isn't right." Daniel snapped angrily.

"Hey, I'm on your side so don't snap at me."

"Sorry Harry. You sure you're okay?"

"Other than having shot someone, again, wonderful. I can't believe your President could be such an idiot."

"I didn't vote for him. We can't let them take her."

"We won't."

"What can we do?"

She heard Harry sigh, obviously thinking. "We can't be court-martialled." He pointed out.

"No, we'll just be arrested for treason."

"Not American."

"Harry…"

"It's the right thing to do."

 **"What is the right thing Harry?"** She opened her eyes to find the two Doctors standing nearby, Harry watching the hall.

"How much did you hear?"

 **"The president is apparently an idiot."**

"He's turning you over to the NID, so yeah he is. But we aren't going to let that happen."

 **"Do not risk yourself for us."**

"Sorry, already decided." Harry hefted what she recognised as Samantha's pack though without weapons.

"You may need these in order to be successful." Teal'c walked into the room, surprising them, and he was carrying several Zat's as well as the Ashrak's Hara'kash." Harry took the weapons and then turned to the chain holding Jolinar to the bed, unlocking it.

"Come on, we've only got a small window during the control room shift change."

Jolinar retreated since Samantha had woken, perhaps she could talk sense into them. "You'll be arrested for this, all three of you!"

"Morning Sam." Daniel gave her a shaky smile. "Harry's right, we can't let the NID take you, they'll never let you go."

"Daniel…" She shook her head and he walked over, the closest he'd been to her since finding out about Jolinar.

He clasped her hands in his and then hugged her. "Be safe Sam. One day we'll see each other again, I know it." All she could do was hug back and then they were helping her up and into her uniform. Her legs buckled and Teal'c was there, lifting her into his arms. Harry shouldered her pack and another before raising the Zat and peering into the hallway before motioning them on. They silently navigated the hallways, thankfully not running into anyone. They paused where they'd have to split up and Teal'c handed Harry a piece of paper with Gate coordinates on it.

"You are sure you can do this Harry Potter?"

"I've seen it done and I remember. I'll meet you in there." He handed the packs to Teal'c and then headed for the control room. Teal'c set her down before dealing with the guards and then returning the help her into the room. Soon the Gate began to spin as the dialling computer went to work and the door began to close, Harry just slipping through in time. He shouldered the packs awkwardly and then Teal'c was helping her stand with Harry supporting her.

"Harry?"

"Always wanted to see the universe." He grinned and then began to move up the ramp as the Gate opened. "You sure you and Daniel will be okay?"

"We will be fine Harry Potter. Good luck." Teal'c bowed and stepped back, watching as they stepped through the event horizon.

Sam stumbled heavily against Harry as they emerged in darkness, realising where they were. They would also be very easy to track but then Harry pulled out the paper again and dialled as soon as the gate shut down and they were off again.

"Okay, this is where Jolinar needs to give directions cause I've used up the coordinates Daniel wrote.

"Harry why?"

"Because I was not letting some idiot turn you two into a lab rat. I'm getting you both back to the Tok'ra no matter what." He stated firmly.

She looked over the gear and her heart sank. "You don't have a GDO." She whispered and he nodded. _'Jolinar?'_

 _'Yes Samantha?'_

 _'What will the Tok'ra do to him?'_

 _'He will not be harmed or forced to be a host. There are several free worlds where he could live if he chooses. Or he could join the Tok'ra to help maintain the base or even work in helping translate Ancient documents.'_ She assured her host much to Sam's relief. She gave up control and Jolinar reached out to the dialling device, Harry helping. She input the glyphs and the gate activated. **"We…. We must rest."** She slurred before they both passed out.

Harry threw the packs through and then picked her up and cradled her to his chest before stepping through. "HELP!" he yelled as he exited, hoping the Gate was watched. "Please we seek the Tok'ra! She was injured by an Ashrak!" He yelled even as his magic sought out any humanoid life within the sand. "Her name is Jolinar!" he tried and at that a figure emerged from the sand and ran to them.

 **"Jolinar?"** he called cautiously.

"Her host is Samantha; they were attacked by an Ashrak. She passed out just before we came through. Please say you're Tok'ra." He begged and the man nodded.

 **"I am Lantash. Give her to me."** He commanded despite Martouf cautioning him. They saw the man hesitate but then he gently handed her over before picking up the bags that had been thrown through. **"Follow."** He ordered and then made his way to the Rings, the rest of his group remaining hidden for now. Soon they were in the tunnels and on their way to the Healers. He gently lay the woman he hoped held his mate down on the bed and stepped back to allow the Healers to work.

"Will they be okay?"

Lantash turned to the young human who had carried her through the Gate despite not looking strong enough to do so. _'What is he to our mate?'_

 _'Jolinar is our mate, he may be her hosts mate which could make things difficult.'_ Martouf warned, it was something that occasionally happened. _'Let me talk to him.'_ Lantash stepped back, bowing his head and then Martouf looked at the younger man. "This is not the first time the Healers have dealt with such injuries. They are not panicking so they should be well."

"Good." Harry slumped tiredly against the wall.

"You said her name is Samantha?"

"Captain Samantha Carter, United States Air Force. Um…what's the word Daniel uses for Earth…ah! Tau'ri."

Martouf's eyes widened in shock, they had heard the Tau'ri were using the Chaapa'ai but there had been no confirmation. "You are from the first world?"

"Yeah. Oh, I'm Doctor Harry Potter, Harry's fine."

"I am Martouf, my symbiote is Lantash. Are you sure she is Jolinar?"

"As sure as possible. It's the name she's used and the Ashrak called her that too. Plus she did know how to get here."

"I must thank you for bringing her here but why while they were injured? Could your own Healers not help her?"

"It's…complicated. But neither of us can go home now." He admitted softly.

"What is she like?"

"Sam? She's brilliant, one of the smartest people I've ever met, a good soldier too. She doesn't let the fact she's a woman stand in her way despite the fact some people in the military are still a bit sexist. I've seen her sparing and she's good. I've only been on base a year and we're in different departments so we don't socialise a lot but I consider her a good friend despite that." Harry explained and Lantash was relieved to hear the word friend and not mate being used.

"You are both military?"

"No, just Sam. Technically I can't be as I was born in a different country. Earth politics can be really complicated."

"I see…are you well? Where you injured by the Ahsrak?"

"Huh? No I'm fine, just tired." He glanced at his watch and winced. "Been up nearly seventy two hours."

He didn't know how an hour would compare to their time measurements but seventy two of them sounded a lot so he quickly spoke to a Healer who nodded. "Come, there is a small room here where you can rest." Martouf pointed it out and Harry hesitated. "I promise to wake you should her condition change." That made him give in and Martouf showed him where the blankets were before leaving him to sleep. Martouf went back to watching as the Healers tended to Samantha and Jolinar, hoping she truly was Jolinar returned to them. But what had happened to Rosha? He straightened up as he was joined in watching. "Master Garshaw."

 **"Martouf. I was informed you ran in here with two strangers that came through the Chaapa'ai."**

"They came through seeking medical aide from theTok'ra. The woman, Samantha, is a host. Her symbiote…she claimed to her companions to be Jolinar. The man who brought her said an Ashrak attacked them."

 **"Where is he?"**

"In there. He had not slept in some time and looked near to collapse. He is being monitored in case it was more than exhaustion. She has not regained consciousness but the Healer's say the scans match those of Jolinar."

 **"I am glad for you if she is but we must remain cautious until she can be questioned."**

"Of course."

* * *

"I get the feeling you're going to need that room soon."

Lantash startled as he looked next to him to find Harry Potter, looking much better than before. **"Tok'ra are capable of going very long periods without rest. If necessary host or symbiote can sleep while the other remains in control."**

"Handy. How are they?"

 **"Simply sleeping now, the Healers commanded they be allowed to wake on their own."**

"Don't think they've gotten much if any sleep lately."

 **"Will you tell us how they came to be blended?"**

"I don't think it'll make you happy so just remember Jolinar nearly got herself killed protecting Sam from the assassin." He warned and saw Lantash retreat, he'd guessed Martouf was the calmer.

"We are ready."

"Sam's part of a team that goes through our Gate to explore the galaxy and give the Goa'uld headaches wherever possible. They were meant to be finalising a trade agreement but found the planet under attack so they dialled the Gate and began evacuating survivors. I only know this second hand as this is my first time off planet mind. Sam found a badly injured man and was trying to help him by mouth to mouth. That's where you breath for someone who isn't able to breath themselves. That's when Jolinar entered her. We've spoken about it and I honestly believe she didn't mean to take a host who had no idea. She said the Tok'ra enter through the mouth?"

Martouf nodded, unable to speak, why had Jolinar been in a male host and not Rosha?

"Sam had her mouth over his in order to breath for him, he was mortally wounded and there was a battle raging around them. In the confusion Jolinar thought Sam was offering and didn't realise till it was too late. She took control which really is how she got caught. The plan seems to have been to find a new host off planet but between my getting suspicious and Cassie's reaction she was caught and tossed in a cell." Harry took a break as they watched Sam shift in her sleep. He went on to explain how badly things had been going until he went to speak with her and then how it improved until the Ashrak attacked.

 **"You have my thanks for saving them and killing it."** Lantash came forward again and Harry nodded shakily. He studied the young human and then frowned. **"You had not done so before?"**

"I'm a civilian scientist. Yes we're given basic weapons training and I'd been taught to shoot years ago by one of my teachers since we were going on a dig close to trouble but…we're not meant to be put into situations where we need to kill, in the past two months I've been using a gun a lot more than I'd like." In a way shooting was a lot less personal than he ing someone and he didn't want to get used to it. "I just couldn't watch him kill her. Sam's my friend." He whispered.

 **"Only a friend? She is not your mate?"** He pushed despite Martouf's pleas for silence.

Harry shook his head. "Not sure what you mean by mates but if you mean a relationship, we don't know each other well enough. Maybe in another six months or a year…but it won't happen now anyway."

 **"Because of Jolinar?"**

"Jolinar seems like a nice person but in a way yes, because it's pretty obvious she's your 'mate'. That means you have a better chance with Sam than me and I would never try to get in the way of that."

Lantash was honestly surprised by that. Most unblended humans found the idea of being with a Tok'ra uncomfortable if not downright disgusting. **"Thank you."** He bowed his head to the younger man who just smiled sadly. **"You said she has a team, why are they not with you?"**

"Because their government is full of idiots. The President ordered them turned over to the NID, I'm not entirely sure what they do but the fact that most of the base wouldn't want to turn an actual Goa'uld over to them gives me an idea. Her team leader is military and therefore has no choice. That left the rest of the team and me since we're not military. Daniel left base to get some of her things from her home while I packed up her usual mission pack and one for myself. Teal'c somehow got weapons for us."

 **"Teal'c?"** That name was familiar from a mission several years ago.

"He's Jaffa but he turned on Apophis to save Sam's team over a year ago, he's been with us since. They got us to the Gate and I brought her through. I'm worried, they can't be court martial end but they could end up in a lot of trouble for helping me get her out."

"I hope they won't be." Martouf said since Lantash was puzzling over a First Prime leaving his God.

* * *

A groan from the bed had them both moving to it. "Sam?"

"Jolinar?" Martouf called at the same time.

Blue eyes fluttered open and focused on green eyes. "Harry?"

"Hey, how do you feel?"

"Like I just got out of boot camp." She groaned and he chuckled. Then her gaze shifted and locked on the Tok'ra a her bedside. "Martouf." She smiled nervously and he smiled back, slowly reaching out to take her hand and she let him.

"It is good to meet you Captain Samantha Carter.'

"Sam's fine."

"You know me." He whispered. "Jolinar?" He asked shakily and she smiled before closing her eyes.

 **"My loves."** She lifted her hand to gently touch his face. **"We missed you so much."**

"We have missed you too Jolinar. Rosha?"

 **"I failed her, I could not heal her wounds."**

Harry slipped out of the room into the hallway and came across a stern woman with dark hair. **"You are Harry Potter?"**

"Yes ma'am. Sam and Jolinar are awake so I thought I'd give the four of them some privacy."

 **"Martouf and Lantash have told us what happened. You have done us a great service in returning Jolinar and her new host to us. You will be welcome among the Tok'ra but I must warn you it is not an easy or safe life. If you wish we can settle you on a Goa'uld free world."**

"I'd like to stay if that's alright."

 **"Then welcome to the Tok'ra Harry Potter."**

TBC…..


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 6**

Harry sat down on the rather hard ledge that passed as a bed in the tunnels and looked around the small room he'd been given. There were no doors which would take some getting used to but he'd once shared a dorm with four other teenage boys so he could deal with it. At least the tunnels were warm, he hadn't expected that considering they were made from crystal. And they were angled so that you couldn't just look straight into private rooms as you walked passed. While Garshaw had welcomed him, he still couldn't just wander around as he pleased so his room was next to his guide/guard who he had yet to meet as apparently they were off world but due back later that day. He unpacked his pack of toiletries and some clothes, changing out of the military camo gear he'd been wearing thanks to Daniel giving him some of his own. Thankfully there wasn't much difference in their heights, he'd just had to tighten the belt more than Daniel since he had a slimmer build. He ducked into the Tok'ra version of a shower to clean off the sweet and sand and then pulled on some dark denim jeans, a dark green t-shirt and put his boots back on. He was just finishing up when someone tapped the wall outside his room. "Come in!" He called and then smiled at Martouf. "Are Sam and Jolinar okay?"

"They are sleeping, the Healers ordered me to leave to eat and sleep." He admitted. "Would you like to join me?"

"Sounds good, thanks." He finished tying his laces and straightened up. "So do you know the person next door?"

"Aldwin and Gerim." Martouf answered as they walked down the hallway.

"And which is which?" Harry asked awkwardly and Martouf chuckled.

"Gerim is the symbiote but it is usually Aldwin in control. They do not go on many missions where they have to pass as a Goa'uld because of this."

"You guys go undercover of Goa'ulds?" Harry asked and Martouf nodded.

"It is easy as they are technically the same species. It is not easy being unable to have control on those missions and they are always dangerous. If we are caught, then torture and eventual death await." They entered the Tok'ra mess hall and Martouf led him over to where the available food was. Harry followed his example and soon they were sitting at a table. "Will you tell me of the Tau'ri?"

"What do you want to know?"

"What is it like?"

"Hope you have plenty of free time because that will take a long time."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aldwin knocked on the wall of his new neighbour. It had been a shock to return to base and hear the rumours of Jolinar, long believed dead. Instead she had a new host and had brought a young Tau'ri with her. Then Garshaw had assigned him as the humans' guide and watcher. He was called to enter and walked inside to see a dark haired young man with a book in his hand. "Hello, I am Aldwin."

"Nice to meet you, Harry Potter." He put the book down and stood up. Aldwin studied the other male, feeling Gerim doing so as well. He wasn't overly tall with messy dark hair and the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. He could also vaguely see a faded scar on his forehead, mostly covered by his hair. His clothing was strange to him but obviously from the Tau'ri.

"Welcome to the Tok'ra."

"Thanks. I'm sorry you've gotten stuck with me."

"There is nothing to apologise for."

"Isn't there? I doubt you have nothing better to do."

" _Can't argue with that."_ Gerim pointed out and Aldwin sighed.

" _True."_ He admitted. "Have you been shown around the base?"

"I've seen the Healers and whatever you call the mess hall plus this room."

"Then I will show you around."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Daniel stood beside Teal'c, refusing to show fear as Maybourne snarled and threatened. They had all known going in that there would be consequences to getting Sam and Jolinar safely off base. They could have run with them and Harry but had chosen to remain behind because the SGC needed them. Things may be moving away from exploration and science to be more militaristic but they still needed people who could do meet and greets, speak the languages…he hoped. It was obvious Jack wasn't happy with them. He hadn't anted Maybourne getting his hands on Sam but he also didn't agree with letting them go, Sam was a major security risk. As soon as they realised she was gone a massive overhaul had begun of every system in the base to make sure any codes or procedures she gave up were worthless. Now he and Teal'c where stuck waiting to learn their fates.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry grinned as he saw Sam sitting up on the bed and eating. "Someone's looking better."

Sam looked up and smiled. "Harry. Are you okay? Where have you been?"

He laughed at her assault of questions. "I'm fine Sam, you worry too much. I've been getting settled in, I have my own room a few corridors away, next to Aldwin and Gerim whom I sure Jolinar can tell you about. They've been showing me around so I don't get lost in this crazy maze."

"So you're staying?"

"Of course. Going home is impossible and living on some world that is currently free but may be taken? I'm safer and more useful here."

"I'm sorry…"

"None of this is your fault, I chose to help you get here. We could have just tossed you through the gate and hoped you could get here by yourself."

What do you think they'll do to Daniel and Teal'c?"

"Can't court martial civilians and they're both way too useful to lock up."

"There's a lot of other things they could do."

"I know and so did they." He pointed out sternly and she nodded. "So ow long till you get to leave?"

"Another day to be safe."

"Poor you."

 _TBC…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

 _I know there've basically been no updates this month, been busy with the end of classes and NaNo._  
 _And they have modern tech because I want them to, I am not going back to see what they did and din't have in the early seasons of SG1._

 **Chapter 7**

President Joanna Miles felt like bashing her head into her impressive oak desk and could see the nervous shifting amongst her bodyguards. "What the hell happened?" She managed to speak reasonably calmly thankfully.

"Dr Potter has fled off world with Captain Samantha Carter, astrophysicist and member of SG1. According to his last report she had been taken by a Tok'ra called Jolinar, a being physically the same as the Goa'uld. Apparently this Jolinar is a member of the resistance. An assassin followed SG1 back to Earth and attacked the two, nearly killing them. Dr Potter killed the assassin with a No-Maj gun and then your counterpart decided to turn Captain Carter and Jolinar over to the NID." Carson paused as they all winced. The NID was their worst nightmare made real. They had gotten lucky with that mess in New York back in the 1920's when magic had been revealed to the city, in the modern era there would be no hiding something like that, not with camera phones. And the NID was a disaster waiting to happen, even with Senator Kinsey resigning in disgrace, he wasn't the only government backer of the agency.

Joanna really wanted to strangle the young doctor for dumping this oin her lap…but she knew it wasn't his fault. He had done everything necessary to hide magic while intervening in world threatening events. And he had handled Kinsey very well, the man would be lucky to avoid prison time. There was no way for him to have influenced the President's idiotic decision to hand her over. She would have to confront him over this mess. There was no way Harry Potter would have moved unless she was what she said she was, which meant he was risking relations with an important potential ally. Different age and middle name hadn't fooled her for more than a second. She knew the kind of services the Goblins offered to those who were willing to pay. And she didn't blame him, she'd received the international warrant for the arrest of Harry James Potter and would have ignored it even if he hadn't taken such measures to protect himself. The British were becoming more and more inbred and stupid. They may not allow any No-Maj, except the President, to know of magic but they still managed to keep their family lines unentangled. Then again their magical population was larger and more diverse than Britains. But this simply left her with no eyes inside the SGC, a situation she didn't like.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Daniel glanced at Teal'c, fighting down his fear as he spotted the guards, he guessed a decision had been reached. Maybourne looked very pleased which was never a good thing for the good guys. He could see Jack inside the General's office as well, gesturing wildly as he yelled. The three men left the office and Jack looked pissed while the General seemed defeated and Daniel's heart sank. They had done the right thing, why couldn't they see that? Earth needed allies who would fight with them, not more enemies, why couldn't they look past the shiny technology? One of the MP's approached and held out a pair of cuffs. Daniel fought the urge to flinch, it wasn't the first time he'd been arrested, their whole dig had been once while he was still in school, but he'd never expected it to happen in the US. He glanced at Jack who just stared back, unable to do anything to keep his team together. He could almost see Jack calculating the odds, but Maybourne had come prepared, if they moved someone would die and that would make it even worse. The cuffs locked around his wrists and the other MP's approached Teal'c with the chains and then the red phone rang. Hammond quickly moved to answer it and Daniel saw him relax, nodding to the speaker. Maybourne was called in and they could all see the look of anger on his face.

"Well he looks happy." Jack muttered. "Guess there's some good news."

The two left the office and Hammond nodded at them. "Remove the restraints. Colonel Maybourne, you know the way out." The four men stood in silence while Maybourne and the MP's left.

"Sir?" jack asked once they were alone.

"Something made the President change his mind. There will be no incarceration." George answered and Daniel slumped into a chair. "SG1 will continue to operate with some changed rules. Dr Jackson, for the next two years you won't be paid for your work and it old be preferred that you remain on base."

"I understand." That was far better than it could have been.

"Teal'c with the lost access to a symbiote the President has authorised more testing on yours, so long as your life is not endangered. I argued against this."

"I understand General." Teal'c's expression never changed.

"Colonel I'll send you the files of possible replacements for Captain Carter."

"Yes sir." Hammond left and the three stood in silence, no one knowing what to say.

"Jack?" Daniel finally broke the silence and Jack ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll send you the files after I look at them." He walked out and Daniel sighed.

"He will not remain angry forever DanielJackson. He knows we did the right thing." Teal'c assured him before leaving for his room, he needed kelno'reem. Daniel left as well, heading to his office. Harry had only been gone a week and already work was piling up, he missed having Harry as his second in the department. But it was nothing to how the physics department was faring without Sam.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"This is your room." Martouf led Sam inside the small quarters. Thanks to Jolinar she knew they were temporary, designed for new hosts in couples to use until they adapted and felt ready to move in with their mates.

"Thanks." She smiled at him and he smiled back, slightly sad.

"The Council will soon call you for a full debriefing. Harry had already told them what he knows of what happened."

Sam started as Jolinar snapped to attention. _"Jolinar?"_

 _"How could I forget? The traitor Sam!"_

 _"Oh."_ Sam stepped back, bowing her head and allowing Jolinar control.

 **"I must speak with Garshaw immediately, I do not know how I could have forgotten."**

 **"Jolinar?"** Lantash asked as Martouf gave him control, both worried.

 **"Cronus did not discover us by chance my love." She strode from the room and Lantash quickly led the way to where Garshaw should be.**

 **"Lantash, Jolinar, what is it?"** Garshaw asked as the two entered her 'office'.

 **"Forgive the intrusion Master Garshaw, Jolinar has information you need to hear."**

 **"Jolinar?"**

 **"There is a traitor amongst the Tok'ra." S** he stated and Garshaw's eyes widened slightly.

 **"You are sure?"**

 **"Positive. He sold me out to Cronus, I heard the conversation."**

 **"He, you know the identity of this traitor?"**

 **"Cordesh."**

 **"How can this be? He has been a loyal Tok'ra his whole life."**

 **"I do not know. But it was his voice I heard speaking with Cronus. If I had not heard them Rosha and I may have died there. Instead we had the time to flee, although the Jaffa and Ashrak were close behind."** Jolinar explained sadly, still pained by her failure to save Rosha. She smiled as Lantash gripped her hand gently.

 **"Tok'ra Kree!"** Garshaw yelled and her guards appeared. **"Tal shak Cordesh, kree!"** She snapped, enraged and soon they were gone, leaving the couple alone.

"Are you alright Jolinar?" Martouf gently held her hand, reaching up to brush some short blond hair off her face and she smiled.

 **"I will be, Rosha's loss is still too fresh."**

"Of course. Come, we should return to the residential corridors." They left Garshaw's office and walked back to Jolinar and Sam's room. "Would you like to eat evening meal with us?"

"We'd both like that Martouf, thank you." Sam watched him go and then went to dig through her pack, wanting to see just what Daniel had packed for her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sam gratefully gave control to Jolinar as they stood before the members of the Council stationed on base. Thankfully a full council had not been called to hear their report, with Cordesh gone the remaining councillors were ones she Jolinar got along with well. She smiled as she saw Selmak and Saroosh walk in slowly, shocked by how much older they looked now. Soon they were all seated and Garshaw began the session. All to soon it was her time to speak. She took a deep breath and began telling of Rosha's last days and how she came to be within her Samantha.

TBC….


End file.
